Earth's Mightiest Heroes Return
by Loki'sPlan
Summary: Loki's back, and stronger than ever. The Avengers are outnumbered and need help from outsiders to save the Earth from everyone's favourite villain. Emma Young has been living with a strange power since a she was involved in a deadly accident, now she has been called to save the world with superhero's and assassins. Steve/OC
1. 1

Walking into the large metal room Steve felt a sense of Deja Vu- he had of course been told by Nick Fury that the world might need the Avengers again, but two months seemed a little too soon- not that he was complaining.

Since waking up in a different time zone Steve Rogers had to adapt to new situations, the hardest of all was waking up and knowing everyone he ever cared about was gone, dead. Meeting new people in a different time zone was too hard, Steve found himself in the gym for the better part of the day and night. The two months break for the Avengers team dragged out for him, every night he would night he would feel uneasy, like something big was going to happen- the calm before the storm.

Glancing around the room his eyes fell onto the group of people he had become close to throughout Loki's attack.

"Captain". The small redhead smiled politely shaking his hand firmly. "I'm glad you could make it back so quickly given the circumstances S.H.I.E.L.D needs us all more than ever.

"If I may ask what circumstances have occurred Ma'am? I don't really no why I've been brought back". A faint blush tainted Steve's cheek. Walking over to sit across from Natasha he noticed that Dr. Banner was already seated staring intently at the pair speaking.

"Loki's back". Whispered Bruce, a disturbed look in his eyes just mentioning the Gods name.

"Sorry guys but I think it would be better if Fury explained everything once Agent Barton and Stark arrive". addressed the master assassin smiling fondly as Clint walked in right on cue, Tony Stark waltzing in after him with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Listen everyone, I know how hard it must have been spending two months away from me but surely it would have been easier to throw a surprise party for me and Miss Potts rather than dragging me back to the helicarrier". Stark winked at Natasha, attempting to flirt with the master assassin who just rolled her eyes.

Steve had never been fond of Stark, his confidence and smugness reminded him of the bullies he had encountered during the war.

_Another punch to the jaw and Steve was thrown to the ground. This wasn't the first time he'd been beaten up in an alley way. But Steve always fought for what he believed in._

_"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Came the smug booming voice of the bully._

_"I can do this all day" Steve whispered his skinny frame lunging for a punch, only to be knocked down by Dugan's fist._

_It had started with Dugan being disrespectful in the cinema, shouting rude remarks about soldiers in the war._

"Hello?" Tony's sarcastic voice snapped Steve awake from his flashback. "I think Cap here has been on ice too long".

"Quiet." Boomed Nick Fury striding through the glass doors to face the Avengers team sitting around the oval table.

Everyone turned to stare at Fury, Steve realised he had been holding his breath and sighed relaxing into the metal seat. "I understand that most of you do not know yet why S.H.I.E.L.D has called you back? Well I am sad to inform you that Loki's attack 2 months ago was only the start. We have news that he has escaped from Asgard and is somewhere here on earth. This time we are going to need help from outsiders to keep earth protected, you see we are extremely outnumbered".

Fury glanced at his team in front of him walking over to the screens which were currently projecting all of their files. Flicking through he watched the video of clips of their fight in New York only two months ago.

Images of Natasha, Clint and Steve all fighting against the creatures on the ground. Tony flying through the air holding off the huge worm like creature with the help of Thor and the Hulk.

Their last battle had left New York in ruins, and had nearly left Tony dead. Things in the US had only started to look and feel normal again, the last thing they needed was Loki turning up again.

Steve sat up straight slightly nervous at the thought of Earth being attacked and destroyed again.

"You said help from outsiders Sir, do you have anyone in mind?" Steve swallowed aware of all eyes peering at him.

Fury smiled grimly tapping at the screens in front of him.

"Actually, I have just the girl".

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say this is the introduction Chapter! The next one's going to be so much more interesting, also we'll be introduced to Emma! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma gasped waking up in the pitch black room, sweat was rolling down her neck as she panted heavily. It have been months since she had woken up screaming. After all this time she'd thought she was strong enough to move on with her life, to forget about the explosion the smirk of the deadly man's eyes boring into her eyes as he injected her with a blue liquid.

Years ago Emma Young had been an secret agent, working undercover for top companies investigating every little bit of information about a person that was needed. Working for risky people meant that Emma had to be trained to handle herself in difficult situations, she was trained in martial arts and certainly knew how to be invisible if she wanted too.

After a while of working for private companies, Emma had grown tired; it seemed like all she'd been doing was spying on people, gathering information she shouldn't have known, especially about the mysterious Endo Co. She had learnt that they were a shipping company, but Emma had felt uneasy about the company and decided to investigate about them; finding limited information only their main whereabouts.

Thinking back now it was a stupid thing to do she thought a grim laugh escaped her lips as she turned on the light, lurking through a company which you know nothing about and searching for something which gave you a hunch.

_The grey building loomed above Emma guarding her from any source of light. The fire escape had been easy enough to brake into without causing any alarm to go off, and as she slowly walked the corner of the long hallway she heard the loud voices of men talking viciously to one another. _

_Great. She thought looking down at her pencil skirt and white blouse, this obviously ins't a office full of people in which she could easily merge into._

_The voices got louder. Emma bent down trying to get a closer look at whoever was speaking._

_"Do you have any idea who I am?" Screamed one of the male voices. His voice sounded posh, different like he was not from this time._

_"Calm down master" whispered a different voice. "Everything's in order if my calculations correct I could repeat the serum used on Rogers-_

_"Then do it!" Screamed the first man. Emma swallowed nervously, this was different to anything she'd ever encountered she was in way over her head._

_"I would sir, but I need a suitable person to test it out on; to make sure it's safe." Stuttering the other man sensed that what he was doing was morally wrong, but who could argue with a God?_

_A loud phone alarm stopped both voices in their tracks._

_ Shit__._

_ Emma frantically grabbed at the phone in her skirt pocket. _

_How could she forget to turn her phone off. Stumbling at the small phone in her hands she froze on the ground sensing the two men standing close to her. The first man stood tall above her wearing green cloaks and a medieval style armour smirked at her with piercing blue eyes, her breath caught in her throat, he was strikingly beautiful but had an aurora around him of evil._

_He motioned to her grinning, suddenly two guards with guns yanked her by her arms onto her feet._

_"Stop" Emma kicked and swiped at the guards, but it was no use they were too strong, they'd captured her_

_"Silence." The jet black haired man in armour whispered smiling at Emma. "I am Loki of Asgard, who are you?_

_"I'm no one, I was just looking". Emma stuttered resisting against the guards._

_"She will do" Loki spoke to the other man, a middle age balding man who had a horrified look on his face._

_The men dragged Emma into a small room which contained scientific equipment. _

_Tying her down to the chair, her wrists and ankles aching from pain._

_She was contained for two weeks, me constantly injecting her with so called blue 'serum'._

_ Knowing no one would come looking for her Emma gave up on trying to escape, her head slumped down brunette hair falling past her shoulders she drifted in and out of conscientiousness, Loki had not returned for what seemed like forever._

_ The whole room was empty- only the guards where standing by the doorways paying no attention to her._

_Emma heard a buzzing noise evade the room, getting louder and louder the men guarding the door looked panicked as there was no clue to what was occurring._

_Suddenly the room exploded in a white light trashing everything in it's pathways._

_ Everything around Emma turned to ash._

_The next thing she new, she was in hospital with concussion. No one knew what happened that day, and it seemed no one card. It's not like Emma had any family to worry about her; Emma's mother had died in a car accident a year after she was born, and her father had been diagnosed with leukaemia when she was 17._

The house phone rang making her jump as she slowly got up from her bed. The past few nights had been the same reoccurring nightmare. No one knew what happened to Emma that day.

At least she'd thought no one knew.

"Hello?"she whispered huskily down the phone, glaring at the clock on the wall. 4.30 was too early for people to ring.

"Hello is this Miss Young?" Came a professional women's voice down the phone.

"Yeah speaking". Emma said nervously.

"Sorry for the ringing so early in the morning Miss Young, I'm Agent Maria Hill. I work for the company S.H.I.E.L.D". Maria started.

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Emma asked

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division , but S.H.I.E.L.D for short". Maria laughed lightly.

"Okay what do you want?" She said bitterly.

"Well actually Miss Young, we want you."

"Me? What for? Wait why do you need me?". Emma froze aware of how cold she suddenly felt.

"Sorry for the confusion Miss Young, but something very serious is happening at the moment and we need your help. I will be at your apartment in one hour to give you the details. But to keep things short we want you to work for us". Maria stated.

"Why?" Emma whispered.

"We know what happened two years ago with Loki. We know he tested you, and we know about your powers. I am truly sorry about all the confusion, but I will tell you everything once I get to your apartment. We need you Miss Young. Earth needs you".


	3. Chapter 3

"What exactly are we looking at here?" Clint folded his arms over his chest, staring at the information Fury and put on the screen.

"Her name's Emma Young, she's a secret agent from the UK, she's 27 years old and somehow got caught up in this stupid-ass mess of Loki". Nick turned to face the team, his eyes deadly serious.

No one knew what to say, Steve felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge and he tried desperately to get the lump out of his throat to speak.

"What did he do to her?". He asked leaning forward in his seat slightly. The group stayed silent waiting for an answer. Fury slowly walked closer to the round metal table placing his hands behind his back.

"There's no easy way to say this Captain Rogers, but we believe Loki had tried to replicate the super soldier serum back in 1942. All we know is that Loki found Miss Young investigating round their building and decided to test it out on her first."

"So what happened?". Bruce's voice wobbled slightly "Did she turn into a huge green monster, or did it work?".

"It did not turn out the way Loki wanted. Miss Young obtained some powers after the incident, however she did not turn into a super soldier."

Steve felt sick. Why would Loki do such a thing to an innocent women?

Standing up Steve walked over to the nearest screen showing a young women with beautiful green eyes and long dark hair. He clenched his fists tightly turning his knuckles white. This is it, Loki's gone too far, he's hurt too many people; Agent Coulson, destroying New York City, escaping from Asgard- it was all too much.

"So, when's Miss Young arriving, Sir?" Steve turned to face Nick Fury.

"Actually she's right on cue". Fury stood looking past the Avengers faces, staring at the slightly confused looking women standing nervously next to Agent Hill.

The new recruit wore a simple green tank top with jeans her long dark hair falling past her shoulders in messy waves her pale white skin flushing slightly at everyone looking at her.

Steve felt uneasy at her presence, like at any moment a grenade would fly through the room and he would jump in front to save this woman. Catching eye's with her he felt his face go hot and looked away embarrassed, sure he was bad with talking to women but this was different.

She was so beautiful.

Tony stood up from his chair with a grin on his face slowly walking over to the young women he noticed how uneasy Rogers was while making eye contact with her. This could make things fun.

"Let me introduce myself, not that I think I need to". He said holding his hand out to Emma. "My name's Tony Stark aka Iron Man, my room is down the hall first one to the right if you may need any assistance during your stay". Winking at her, Tony saw her face flash red.

Steve felt anger boil beneath him. Here we are on a mission and Stark's already flirting at the first chance he has, this was wrong they were all here for a purpose, why were they wasting time with Stark?

"Er actually I think I'll be fine in my room, Mr Stark". Said Emma releasing her hand from Tony's, she had been woken up at early hours in the morning and was not in the mood for being hit on by the famous playboy millionaire Tony Stark.

Tony laughed slightly turning back to Steve. Winking at him with a grin on his face slapping him round the back he spoke loud enough for the room to hear.

"Well Cap, we've found the girl of your dreams then?" Steve's eye turned wide staring back at Tony.

"Stark we are here for a mission I believe, and it is far to early in the morning for you to try to annoy everyone in the room without earning some battle wounds". Emma stated sitting down it the nearest seat. Natasha turned to Clint smiling brightly.

"Miss Young." Fury silenced everyone, focusing on the brunette sitting next to Natasha. " How much do you know about this mission".

Steve turned to see that Emma's eyes turned serious and her face had drained from colour.

"I-I know that Loki is planning to take over the Earth, like last time, and that he is now stronger than ever". Stuttered Emma, pain flashed through her eye's as she mentioned Loki's name.

"Wait. If you knew about Loki, then why weren't you here to help the world the first time he showed up?" Tony's voice was serious looking from Fury to Emma.

"My _powers_ if you would call them that, had not fully enhanced I could have been a bigger danger to the world than Loki was". she said focusing on a spot on the table not making eye contact with anyone.

"Well. You're part of the team now, Miss Young." Fury said turning away from the Avengers. "You'll be working with and Stark for the better part of the day, and will be training with Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and Captain Rogers, to make sure you're prepared to fight physically".

All of the Avengers stood up to leave. Steve felt his heart pick up at the thought of training Miss Young, but quickly reminded him self that he was here for a mission. Standing up he walked over to Emma holding out his hand.

"Excuse me Ma'mm my name is Steve Rogers I believe I will be training you with Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton". Emma shook his hand firmly. Steve noticed that her eye's were a rich emerald green and found himself blushing slightly realising he was staring at her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you". Emma said smiling at his out of date manners.

"Would you like me to show you to your room arrangements?" Steve asked walking to the door with her holding it open to allow Emma to walk through in front.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 hours since Emma had been introduced to the Avengers.

Laying in the cold crisp bed in a small room S.H.I.E.L.D had provided her she found herself rolling her eyes, she was once again in way over her head.

These people expected her to be a fighter to be a hero to be one of them, but she wasn't. Emma was a freak, before the accident with Loki she had never been great at sports, never been outstandingly good at science and was normal. Not special. Now she was thrust into the world of master assassins and super heroes, she wasn't even in her home country.

Emma thought back to England, she had always love her home town; everything about it was old fashioned, the grey pebbled streets the small antique shops and friendly neighbours whom everyone already knew.

After her parents deaths she found her self wanting to do more with her life, she wanted to help others; not that being a private agent helped her do any of those things- but it was a step up from being a shop worker.

After Steve had walked her too her room Emma found her mind drifting back to old memories.

This was going to be tough, but she'd have to just suck it up.

Steve had been sweet, offering to show her round at a more reasonable hour; he wasn't like most men she'd worked with, who seemed to think that the only way you can get high up in a occupation is to have a huge ego and be a male. _Stark._ Emma smiled although Tony had the typical male arrogance that came with being a millionaire playboy, Emma warmed up to him; the flirting was obviously just a joke to see how she collected herself and Tony seemed like the sort of person who would tell her the truth about everything about Loki.

Emma sat up under the cool sheets sensing someone was outside her door, squinting through the dark room she saw a tall figure walking closer and closer to her room, leaving the bed she felt the energy build inside her like adrenaline, her skin glowing a tinted blue.

The sound of footsteps got louder and cold air froze Emma's face making her whole body shake with fear.

Someone was here.

The light bulb on her lamp slightly buzzing flickering on and off, sending the hairs on her arms tingling.

Emma breathed slowly trying to calm her self down, grabbing the handle on the door slowly she turned to open the door.

Loki walked in grinning, pushing her down onto the bed, laughing at her. His pale angular face stern with shadows crossing over his eyes.

Emma tried to run away and scream for help but her voice was gone and no noise came through when she tried to call some body, anybody?

What was going on? She was frozen on the bed, her limbs stuck next to her body like glue.

Pure horror in her eyes.

Loki laughed pointing the scepter towards Emma's temple, a wave of pain coated her body, her fingernails digging into the bed. Her body shook in pain tears streaming from her eyes the pain was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life, although she was no soldier Emma knew that this was torture. Had she gone crazy? There was no way Loki could have got on board the hellicarrier without anyone noticing. Was this in her mind?

Looking towards Loki panting hard she saw his body start to fade. She started to move- she was free.

A flash of bright light drowned the room. Emma flew from her bed screaming.

"Miss Young? You're safe It's okay.. you're safe". Steve stood directly in front holding his palms up a look of concern in his eyes.

What the hell? Loki was here, in the hellicarrier. Steve slowly walked towards her stroking the side of her arm, careful not to scare her. Tears slid down her pale face, her brown hair matted at the back of her face. She had never looked so fragile in her life.

"Wh- what?". Her whole body shook as her head hit the floor.

Steve stared down at her unconsciousness body his heart racing, what had scared such a confident women? Emma had looked so fragile so hurt.

Panic evaded the halls of the hellicarrier, Emma was brought into the hospital section and was treated by a number of staff including , she remained unconscious for 5 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly opening her eyes Emma hesitantly sat up looking around the clean white room, heart monitors beeped in the background, as far as she could tell she was still in the hellicarrier.

What happened? Her mind went blank the last thing she could remember was looking into the pale blue eyes of Captain Steve Rogers, she remembered he looked worried.. but why would he be worried about her.

Fear crippled her body as she gasped.

"Loki". She said to herself. Thinking back to her body frozen in the bed, the pain that pulsed through her body.

The entrance of Agent Romanoff snapped her out of her daydream. Natasha walked through the room standing next to Emma her face looking slightly concerned.

"Miss Young, how are you feeling?" She asked formally, careful not to agitate her.

"I- I don't really feel anything, I'm fine. What happened."

"Last night Captain Rogers was walking past your room when he heard you screaming, he walked in and saw you in pain on the floor, you then fainted, Rogers was extremely worried about you". Natasha look uncomfortable.

"Worried about me? why?".

"Steve's one of the most caring soldiers I've met always puts others before himself, who do you think carried you here by the way?". The agent smiled and Emma lifting the tension. "Do you remember why you were screaming? What happened".

"Just a bad dream I guess.. It was Loki, I guess the pain was just in my mind". Stuttered Emma.

Getting out of the bed she followed Natasha out of the small hospital room.

There was no time to rest, they all had a job to do.

Walking through each hallway Emma felt a sense of peace, she was part of the team here, and they obviously needed her as much as she needed them.

Her thoughts went back to Steve her heart fluttered quickly, Emma had never been one for boyfriends or love; it all seemed childish but she felt honoured that someone she barely knew cared about her.

"Sorry about the rush but we're very late"Natasha said over her shoulder rushing Emma into a large room filled with computers and scientific computers. Dr Banner and Tony looked up at the two women striding towards them.

Bruce gave her a reassuring smile comforting her immediately. "For the rest of today you'll be working with Bruce and Tony". Natasha said nodding towards Bruce.

Emma had yet to fully meet Bruce but judging by his calm presence she could already tell that she would enjoy his company. Stark turned around to Emma catching her eyes, his face deadly serious. Natasha left the room, leaving Emma alone with Bruce and Tony.

"Look sorry about before, I tend to-

"Make sarcastic jokes to lighten the tension when things get serious?" Emma whispered smiling slightly.

Tony nodded pulling one of the screens down, typing a number of codes in the machines. Bruce walked over to Emma smiling lightly twirling a pen between his fingers.

"Hi I'm Bruce, I guess we'll be working together for a while now." Bruce said shaking Emma's hand. "I don't mean to sound rude, but when Loki inject the serum into your system what side effects occurred? I'm only asking because well-

"He's a giant green rage monster, apparently you have some kind of power?" Tony waved his fingers in front of her eyes laughing.

"Err yeah, I guess I do; I have this sort of energy builds up inside of me, and in the times where I need help most this blue energy will just appear.." Trailing off Emma realised this was the first time she had tried to explain her power to anyone else for the first time.

It was so strange to think that she was normal here. These people actually accepted her.

"I think we should try some tests and see if we can enhance this power to help you in other ways". Bruce said tapping on a screen next to Tony, Emma sat down on a chair closest to Tony and watched the men at work.

"Okay close your eye's Miss Young".Bruce said formally.

"You can call me Emma seeing at we're all going to be spending a lot of time together".

"You better believe it Ems". Tony winked at her, trying to get a reaction.

Emma rolled her eyes laughing. His charm may work for all other women, but she found him entertaining. Closing her eyes Emma felt the weight of stress finally reach her body, and sighed deeply.

"Okay Emma I would like you to imagine the emotion you felt the last time you saw Loki". Bruce whispered standing close to her. "Imagine how he made you feel and what he did to you the first time you saw him".

Emma could feel rage flow through her veins, the amount of pain Loki caused her- the devastation he had put New York city through. The guilt she had felt at watching the Avengers help save the world knowing she should have been there with them.

Bruce and Tony gasped watching Emma's hands glow bright blue tinting her whole body. Her body shook as she opened her eyes throwing her chair behind her, watching the confusion go through Bruce and Tony's eyes.

The lights flickered on and off as slowly Emma was lifted into the air, her whole body swallowed by the blue light. Steve burst through the lab doors running towards Emma standing next to Tony.

"Miss Young are you okay?" Steve shouted.

Emma turned to Steve smiling before the blue light vanished, she dropped to the ground in a thud. The three men surrounding her making sure she was not hurt.

Standing up she stretched her arms and legs deciding that nothing was damaged, turning towards the three superheroes in the room she burst into laughter.

All three men stood with their mouths open wide in surprise. Emma stood in front of the three men willing one of them to speak. Her eye's landed on Steve as she watched him move towards her.

"Captain Rogers can I just thank you for helping me last night, I can't imagine how confusing it must have been to see me like that" She whispered suddenly embarrassed that the blonde handsome man was watching her intently a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Your welcome Ma'mm, I'm glad you're feel better". Steve said quietly not catching Emma's eye.

"You can call me Emma". She said smiling brightly at him, it was so strange to experience a man so strong and beautiful to be so shy and timid. Of course waking up in a different time zone must have effected him but she realised how comfortable she was staring into the eyes of Steve Rogers.

Tony coughed loudly running a hand through his brown hair.

"Maybe we should give you love-birds a little bit of space". He said smacking Steve across his back.

Emma blushed a deep rich red, turning away from the super soldier. Walking across to Bruce she stared at the video on one of the screens closest to him. Watching she saw the huge green monster Tony had associated Bruce with.

"is- is this you?". she asked timidly.

"Well yes it's the _other guy_ as we call him around here. The hulk". Bruce said looking sadly at the screen of the hulk smashing through building, attacking Loki's army.

"Was this becuase of the serum, that was used on Steve?". Emma glanced at Steve smiling as he blushed at her.

"Yes, it was a few years back I tried to replicate the super serum but as you can see it obviously didn't turn out the way I hoped". Bruce whispered looking at his feet.

"I'm so sorry". she whispered feeling his pain as she remembered the first time she found out she had powers. "Dr would you mind if I excused my self I'd like to talk to Captain Rogers if you don't mind". Emma said turning towards Steve.

"Of course I believe we've done enough research today anyway". Bruce said walking towards Tony showing him some information on the screen.

Steve and Emma walked out of the lab room hearing the faint thud as the door closed after them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Something's not right here". Bruce whispered to Tony watching Emma and Steve leave the lab, pinching the bridge of his nose breathing deeply, a feeling of unease grew inside him as he watched the young girl walk of into the distance.

"What, you think she's not telling us something?". Tony sat down swinging his legs on the metal table, flicking through the clear screens containing Emma's vitals. "Wait one second". Tony flicked through the screen showing Emma's hear rate, zooming in on the bar chart. "Here", Tony said pointing a pen at the tall bar chart, turning it around to show Bruce. "This is where you asked Ems to think about the how the Greek God made her feel, right?".

"Right". Bruce said, placing his glasses on peering through at the heart rate monitor.

"If I'm right, which well most of the time I am, then at the beginning of Emma's little transformation with the whole blue energy- magic stuff". He said wiggling is fingers, eye's wide. "She was feeling emotions such as hatred anger, stress well you of all people know what she was feeling". Bruce nodded. "Afterwards while she was in the air". Tony said sliding the screen across to show Bruce the rest of the data. "Emma was perfectly calm, she was in full control of the energy as you can see her heart rate stabilized". Bruce walked over to Tony's screen sliding the screen across.

"Then what happened to her here?". Bruce said, pointing the screen showing the acceleration in Emma's heart-rate.

"That was right before the blue energy stopped when are little friend fell to the ground". Tony smiled.

"So basically to switch on the rapid transfusion of power Emma's heart rate has to accelerate suddenly, then she could possibly control it and use it to her advantage". Bruce turned to Tony for confirmation, smiling Tony nodded. "What I don't understand is what made Emma's heart rate accelerate so quickly the second time, causing her to drop?".

Tony turned around facing Bruce.

"I have two theories, one she looked at my jaw dropping handsome looks too quickly; I sometimes have that effect on women". Tony winked at the smiling doctor. "The second theory is our little friend has an adorable school girl crush on my favourite soldier". Tony turned back to the screen dragging a photo of Steve Rogers in front of the data zooming in on the black and white photo. "This could be fun".

"I think we should be focusing more on the night terrors that caused Emma to faint". Bruce said quietly.

"Yeah that too, but the more we test Emma's heart acceleration the more she may be able to control it". Bruce turned around to face Tony his face confused, "You- you know so she could protect herself against Loki if he may attack". Tony said not looking the doctor in the eye.

Natasha burst through the lab doors causing the two men to jump slightly. A fierce look on her face as she strode over to Tony.

"Excuse me guys, we have a whereabouts on Loki's location- I think you may want to see this".

Tony walked passed Natasha leaving the lab to put his suit on. Natasha looked at Bruce questionably.

"I don't exactly know why Tony's acting this way". Bruce whispered quietly.

"I do". Natasha's face looked blank as she stared at the nearest screen containing Emma's photo. "I worked undercover as a P.A to Tony before the Avengers Initiative and I know when something isn't right. It's her". She said pointing her head to the screen.

"You think he likes Emma?". Bruce whispered folding his arms across his chest.

"Not in the way that your thinking of, but she's certainly effected his emotions". Natasha said staring into the distance. "Sorry but we should head back to Fury, I believe we may be needing your help if things get out of control".

"That's a nice way of saying, you may need The Hulk to destroy more the country". Bruce laughed lightly. "Sorry again.. about last time". Bruce said referring to the time he lost control on the Hellicarrier nearly killing Natasha.

"That's okay ". Natasha said walking towards the lab doors with Bruce.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve watched as the brunette women walked a head of him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Something was coming, something big.

What had he just witnessed in there? Loki had caused a women to obtain enough power to be suspended into air. What was next? Would they encounter a whole army of monsters with enough of even more strength than him self.

Steve remembered his time in the war, his heart thumping in his chest.

_"Can I ask you a question?" Erskine sat down on the camp bed in front of Steve._

_"Just one". He said smiling politely_

_"Why me?". Steve asked his skinny frame shaking lightly._

_"I suppose that is the only question that matters". The doctor said twirling a bottle of alcohol around in his fingers "This is from Augsburg my city".__He said showing the bottle to Steve._

_ "So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own, after the first war, my people they struggled; they felt weak they felt small, then Hitler came with his big flags and his show. Anyway Hitler came to me after my work and he say's 'It's you that will make us strong' and I told him that I am not interested". Abraham looks sadly at Steve, placing the bottle on the floor. _

_"So he sends the head of his research department, a brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now Schmidt is the head of the inner circle, he is ambitious he and Hitler share a passion for cold power, Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers but for Schmidt it is not fantasy for him it is real he has become convinced that there is a great power left here by the Gods waiting to be seen by superior men, so when he hears about my formula and what it can do he can not resist- Schmidt must become that superior man"._

_"Did it make him stronger?". Steve whispered._

_"Yes, but there were other effects. The serum was not ready, but more important the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great, but bad becomes worse". The two men stare at it each other in silence._

_ "That is why you were chosen." Steve looked up at the doctor. "Because a strong man who has power all his life, you lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength and knows ambition"._

_"Thanks, I think". Steve say's smiling at the doctor._

"Steve?" Emma said turning around to face the soldier, her eyes full of concern. Steve suddenly realised that the two had walked in silence through the halls for a while now and that he had zoned out the whole time.

"I'm so sorry Emma"He said looking at his feet."Ever since I've been brought back here I've just been reminded of the past a lot, of my time with the people who made me what I am today".

"What's wrong?". she said lowering her voice slightly.

"It's just the man who invented the serum which made me like this, once told me that when used on the wrong person it would amplify everything. So if Loki intended to use it on his soldiers it would make all the hate and evil inside them-

"Even worse". Emma said silently.

Steve looked into the green eyes of the women standing in front of him and smiled.

"I guess Loki used it on the wrong person the first time round". Emma laughed lightly, "Look this might sound strange but I've had this feeling that Loki might try and attack soon. I don't think it would be smart for all of us to go at once, I-I just think that he might be trying to get to you and harm you".

"Steve". Emma spoke formally. "What you saw last night was just a dream, there was no way Loki could harm me, or any other of the people on board the Hellicarrier without anyone noticing". Emma turned away walking down the hallway. "Please don't worry about me, I can take care of myself".

Steve turned to answer but was sent flying back by a huge ball of fire.

The hellicarrier shook with tension as half of the ship was blown away.

Loki, Steve thought desperately trying to see Emma, her body was nowhere. Ignoring the numb pain in his arm Steve ran to find Tony already in his suit.

"Where is she?". Tony shouted in Steve's direction.

"I don't know, she was right a head of me and then disappeared". Steve shouted back running through the hallways.

"How could you lose her! What if she's hurt".

Steve turned to answer but was thrown to the ground by a glass shattering pain that brought black spots to his eyes. Everything went black as blood ran down Steve's nose.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony's POV

* * *

Tony walked through the doors into S.H.I.E.L.D's main room, a number of agents were rushing around on computers obviously trying to track Loki's whereabouts. Fury turned to Stark agitated.

"Why the hell have you suited up Stark?". Fury shouted causing the room to go silent.

"Why do you think? I'm going after Loki". Tony shrugged.

"No one gave you permission to suit up, you are not going after Loki alone; it's too dangerous".

Stark gripped his knuckles tightly, anger boiling through his veins. He was not about to let Loki get one step a head of them again.

"So what? We're just going to sit around like ducks waiting until he attacks?".Tony shouted.

"No we're-

"Sir?! we have confirmation that Loki's whereabouts have changed". Agent Hill shouted, causing both men to remain silent. "Look at the coordinates, it's as if Loki is jumping from one point to another, he's rapidly moving".

Tony walked over to the screen containing the information of Loki's whereabouts, breathing deeply he turned to Fury glaring.

"Where's Thor? How did he let Loki escape from Asgard?". He said shouting, the pressure of the last few days reaching his head.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?". Fury turned as the blonde God came striding in with his mjolnir in one hand.

"Man of Iron, I apologise you have yet to hear of the atrocities Loki has cause Asgard"Thor said to Tony looking sad.

"Look we don't have time for this, we need to get to Loki". Tony said to Fury.

"He's gone". whispered Maria, looking from the screen to Tony, fear in her eyes. "He's disappeared, look.."

Tony didn't wait to look he ran through the hallway placing his helmet on, he didn't know why but he knew he had to find Emma. A loud crash paraded the Hellicarrier as it shook violently.

"Jarvis let me guess, the hellicarrier's been hit". Tony sighed.

"Yes Sir, I believe it's the left side which has been dramatically injured". came the robotic voice of Jarvis.

"Do I need to repair any engines? To keep this thing in the air?".

"No Sir, I believe S.H.I.E.L.D has improved the structure of the aircraft to stay flying with less engines."

"Do we have any location on Emma Young?". asked Tony moving through each hallway, looking for both Emma and Loki.

"No Sir".

"What? She's not on board the hellicarrier?".

"No Sir".

Tony ran through the doors leading to the lab, seeing the part of the hellicarrier which had been hit from the bomb. Steve was staring at him from afar, his blonde hair tainted with dust from the wreckage his blue eyes swamped with fear, blood was pouring from the left side of his arm and Tony could tell the wound would take a while to heal even with Steve's super serum flowing through his body.

Although Tony knew Steve was not the one to blame a heat of annoyance flushed through him.

"Where is she?" Tony shouted, knowing Steve would understand he meant Emma.

"I don't know, she was right a head of me and then disappeared" Steve shouted back running past Tony.

How could he lose her so quickly? Tony knew Loki had her.

"How could you lose her? What if she's hurt?". Tony turned around seeing Steve's body being thrown to the floor, blood trailing from his nose, behind him Loki stood grinning.

The God stood towering over Steve's unconsciousness body smirking at Tony, in his hand he held the same sonic device that Obadiah Stane had used against Tony to paralyse him, ever since that day Tony build all his suits containing a sonic shield to protect his ears.

The only question was, how did Loki acquire enough technology to create a replica of that dangerous weapon. Loki turned of the devise and took out the ear plugs protecting his ears, the smug look on his face as he watched Tony.

Standing up straight Tony held his palms facing up as he shot at Loki, the lazer beam hitting through the God.

"Sir?" Jarvis's voice asked Tony "I thought you might like to know that, the target you're firing at is only a projection I believe the man you want is standing a couple of feet behind you".

Tony turned around firing directly behind him, Loki laid on the ground with a thud laughing quietly, his piercing blue eye's boring into Tony's giving him chills.

"You have no idea what you've all started". Loki spat at Tony his white teeth grinning. "You're so called army is so weak. You have yet to see the devastation that will be brought upon you".

"Yeah that's enough out of you I think". Tony said dragging Loki by the arm.

"Guys". he said through the monitor to Fury and the other Avengers. "We've got him".

"I hardly think I'm the one you should be worried about Mr. Stark, there's something so much larger than me coming your way". Loki said grinning.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's happening to him?" Clint whispered to Natasha, staring down at the unconscious soldier, dry blood clung to his arm as his ghost white face returned to it's normal colour, the blue veins that had struck across his neck disappeared as the sonic device that Loki used against him lost it's effect.

Natasha and Clint towered above the sleeping man waiting for signs of improvement.

"His body is healing itself". Natasha said looking at Clint Barton worry in her eyes. "Clint do you really think we can all do this again? Loki's come back with a supposedly bigger army, Emma's vanished, Steve's incredibly injured and Tony's given up. It's not looking good".

"That's what Loki want's us to feel. He want's us to feel small, to feel helpless. He want's the world to bow down to his knees, but most of all he want's revenge.. against us".

"Well we can't have that now can we agents". Steve mumble quietly opening his eyes. The remaining bruises on his skin, caused by Loki's explosion fading away. The wound on his arm completely healed.

"It's good to see you again Captain". Natasha smiled brightly.

"Tell me, how many years have I been asleep this time?". Steve chuckled

"Don't worry Sir, you haven't missed much". Clint said helping Steve get out of the bed.

"Where's Emma? There was a crash, and she was gone; Tony was there and then I blacked out..". Steve's head pounded with pain.

"We don't know where Miss Young is, Loki was the one to cause to black out Tony was there- he brought Loki back".

"What? So she just vanished?". Steve looked up at Natasha fear in his eyes, Natasha nodded walking with the two men back to the main section of S.H.I.E.L.D

"Loki's been contained and will be questioned soon, Stark's not cooperating and seems distraught at the disappearance of Miss Young, Banners currently going over some research to see what other effects Loki's serum may have caused Emma, for now we have no idea what Loki's up too, but we better prepare ourself's as he told Stark he's not alone."

"How did Loki even escape Asgard"? Clint turned to Natasha.

"I don't know, but we have confirmation that Thor has arrived and will be joining us again". Natasha turned to Steve watching his face carefully. "Captain Rogers I think it would be best if you helped with his research".

"Why me? I won't understand any of it". Steve stared at the small red head in front of him.

"If Miss Young were to turn up again it would most likely be with you, Banner and Stark".

Steve walked through the hallways entering the lab where Bruce was flicking through screens checking the remaining information he had on Emma, looking up to Steve he gave a small smile welcoming him in.

Steve always felt sad watching Bruce at work, he was so intelligent and kind, yet had to be so careful not to harm anyone or lose control, all because he was trying to replicate the serum used on Steve.

Walking over to Bruce, Steve felt a wave of shyness wash over him; what was he doing here in a lab? He wasn't equipped for this!

"Steve.." Bruce's voice cause Steve to raise his head, staring at the kind man in front of him. "Don't let this crush you" he whispered "We'll find her, I promise".

Steve blushed at Bruce's kind words, was he that obvious to everyone?

"You must think I am a fool"Steve laughed

"Why so?". Bruce said tapping at the screen in front of him.

"I am so devoted to a women that I have known for what two days? I barely know her." Steve said looking at his feet, clenching his knuckles in frustration. "I haven't felt this way since- well since.."

Peggy. Steve thought his heart pounding in his chest, his thoughts wandering back to the strong beautiful women he had met during the war.

"So er , do you have any theories on Miss Young's disappearance?" Steve said formally forcing his emotions down. They had a job to do, and they were going to do it right.

"Well yes actually, Tony showed me the theory that Emma would be able to switch her power on and off". Bruce said to Steve, purposely keeping it simple so that Steve would understand.

"How would she do that?". Steve said reading the information about Emma's heart rate on the screen.

"Well when she feels emotion of anger, or stress then it builds up inside of her sort of like me with the Hulk, once she's released the power her heart rate stays at a steady speed, meaning that she could control that power and use it in different ways". Bruce said taking of his glasses, "The only thing is we don't exactly know the different uses of her power..". Bruce said trailing off.

"So she could have used it to get away from Loki when he got on board of this plane?" Steve hoped standing up.

"Exactly."Bruce smiled.

Tony walked through the doors glaring at Steve, pushing away the screens that contained the information. Somehow he felt protective of Emma, he didn't know why and he didn't question his feelings, all he knew was that Steve had let her go potentially harming her.

Steve watched as Tony walked up to Bruce glaring at Steve, he leant down and whispered something in Bruce's ear that he didn't want Steve to know. Bruce looked extremely uncomfortable. Within minuets Tony was up leaving the lab not saying a word to anyone.

"What did he say?" Steve asked Bruce.

"He told me to keep track on Loki". Bruce whispered.

"Why?"

"Because he know's where Emma is". said doctor Banner looking down.

"Why didn't he include the team with him?" Steve asked nervously.

"He- he said that he wouldn't be returning, he said today's the day that Tony Stark dies".


	10. Chapter 10

The cold wind stung the side of Emma's face, tainting the pale white colour turning pink.

Looking around her she thought she was in some sort of dream, she was standing on top of brick and rubble in a deserted warehouse site, she knew exactly where she was.

But how did she get there? Hadn't she been in a S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier just a moment ago? Her legs ached with pain and small cuts on her arms stung bitterly, this had Loki's name all over it; but he was nowhere to be seen, she standing in the middle of a destroyed warehouse, Emma was alone.

What happened? She had been talking to Steve, and there was a crash.

Her heart sank causing her whole body to start shaking, the crash had reminded her so much of the nightmares Emma had been having months before. Bruce had told her that she may be able to use her powers in different aspects but could she really move from one spot to another?

Loneliness dawned on Emma, somewhere the Avenger's where fighting against Loki and here she was doing nothing- again. God she was so useless, the only thing she'd successfully done was save her own ass.

She didn't deserve to meet the Avengers, time and time again they had saved the world putting themselves at great risk, and here she was standing in the deserted building of Endo anger boiled through her veins causing her arms to be tainted blue- she had to find away to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D, to get back to Steve.

Frustrated she shot the blue energy at the a nearby lump of concrete causing it to incinerate into dust, her head throbbed bringing tears into her eyes.

"Miss me?". A voice rang through her ears, terrifying Emma. Looking around she was still alone in the abandoned warehouse.

"Loki?". she whispered her voice barely loud enough to hear, her heart pounding in her chest, cold fear rippling through her.

"You fragile humans, do you really believe I would just let you destroy the warehouse killing my men before running off with a bunch of misfits. Your fear cripples you, yet I get stronger by the minute".

Emma fell down on the rubble, throwing her head in her hands. His words wounding her, destroying her.

What was happening? This is all in your head she thought to herself, you're just scared. There's no way Loki could be talking to her, in her mind. Tears rolled down her face, stinging her eyes, pain surging through her body.

A sudden wave of air hit Emma causing her to look up in shock, to her surprise it was not the God of mischief here to kill her, but someone else completely.

The red and gold suit of the Iron Man glistened in the sun, towering above her, slowly Tony removed his helmet to take a look at the cowering girl on the floor, blue light shinning over her skin, dry tears stained her face.

"Wh-what?". She said taking the hand of the silent man in front of her, "How did you find me?".

"I've been asking myself that the moment I saw you here". Tony said smiling, worry still in his eyes.

A new batch of tears rolled down Emma's face as she looked into the brown eye's of the man in front of her.

She had been so wrong about Tony, he wasn't selfish he wasn't greedy or smug. Tony Stark was the type of man who lifted the tension with jokes and sarcasm to help other people from losing their grip on sanity.

Sure he had been born into the life of fame and money, but he had chosen to live a life of helping others with the Iron Man. Everything Tony Stark had gone through defined him as the man he is today, the best parts and the worst parts of his life had all been watched by the public eye- but did that deter him from saving the lives of the people of the Earth? No.

Standing up slowly, her legs shaking Emma walked over to the man in the iron suit. Tripping on lose rocks and the remains of bricks she finally felt the effects of crashing down on a abandoned ware house site. Her brown hair hung loosely by her shoulders swaying in the breeze, slowly she stretched up to hug Tony gripping tightly against his neck; shutting her eyes she leant her weight against him.

"You're okay". He whispered slowly,holding onto her firmly. "You're safe".

"Tony". she said turning to look into his eyes. "I'm tired of feeling like I'm crazy".

"What do you mean?".

"I think Loki's in my mind, he's destroying me". Emma said shaking in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

"We have an unexpected take off Sir!". The shouts of Agent Maria Hill ringing through the ear piece of everyone on board.

Running through the hallways of the hellicarrier Steve felt a sense of confusion, what was Stark doing? Was he looking for Emma? If so why did he tell Bruce he was going to die?

"One of our men?". Fury's voice shouted back.

"It's Stark". Steve said through his earpiece, his heart pumping through his chest.

"Stark? What the hell is he doing?". Fury screamed.

"I'm not sure Sir, but I know who to ask".

Steve slowed down walking through the large metal doors containing Loki, S.H.I.E.L.D had built his cell even stronger than last time.

The God stood in the middle of the glass cage, his eye's looking distant as if he were daydreaming.

Steve walked over to Loki, noticing how the man seemed to be talking under his breath, smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Steve punched the glass in front of Loki's face causing the man to jump out of his trance, the ice blue eyes finally meeting Steve.

"Ah, the man out of time". Loki grinned at Steve, walking with his hands held behind his back. "The faithful solider, what can I do for you?".

"You've been expecting me haven't you?".

"Well of course I have, you weak humans have no idea how easy it is to control you all; this is just a part of my plan". Loki said gesturing to the glass cell. "You can not imagine the power that I now control, glass walls cannot contain me now". Loki smiled turning back to the soldier.

"What have you done to Tony?". Steve glared feeling so useless against the God.

"What the man of Iron? Who knew you cared so much for the boastful puny being. Especially seeing as he's currently with Miss Young at this moment in time".

Steve ignored the sinking feeling in his chest thinking about Tony with Emma. He should be happy shouldn't he? Emma was safe, Tony wasn't dead and Loki was captured. But looking in the face of the smirking man that had caused so much mayhem before Steve couldn't help but feel that Loki wanted all of this to happen, like there was something so much bigger coming their way

"That's a good thing". Steve smiled back at Loki, "With Miss Young and Stark we will be stronger than ever, we will be prepared for anything you throw at us".

"I highly doubt that". Loki whispered.

Steve turned to leave, walking out of the room. Looking back he saw a burst of blue energy fly around Loki engulfing him in a mass of flames. The light shone in Steve's eye's leaving them watering.

Loki was gone.

"Sir! Loki's gone". Steve shouted frantically.

"Gone?". Fury screamed back. "What do you mean gone?". Steve ran towards his room pulling out the iconic shield and suit.

"He disappeared!".

Agents ran towards the computers desperately trying to spot Loki's location. Steve ran towards the lab, pushing through a mass of agents. Entering Bruce looked up startled.

"Steve, what's happened?". Bruce said his eyes darting at the screens.

"It's Loki, he's gone. Look I need your help".

"Okay", Bruce said staring into the blue eyes of Captain America.

"Could you somehow, hack into Tony's computer system to figure out where he is?". Steve asked nervously.

"Sure, I mean Tony's already given me the quick start up just in case of emergencies". Bruce said flicking through pages on his computer screen.

"How may I assist you?". Came the robotic voice of JARVIS.

"Hey, Jarvis can we have the exact location of Tony please". The doctor replied.

"Of course, Mr Stark in currently at a the edge of New York City, at an abandoned warehouse factory. I believe he is currently with Miss Young". Jarvis said.

Steve ran out of the lab holding the details of Tony's whereabouts, making his way towards the planes he met with Natasha and Clint.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, I have the locations of Tony and Emma". Steve spoke quickly

"We'll get you there". Clint replied, boarding the nearest jet with Natasha and Steve.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony stood on the wreckage of an abandoned warehouse holding Emma in his arms, the wind blew harshly around them blowing Emma's brown hair around her neck.

How did Tony know she would be here? The answer was he didn't. He was being selfish. Once he had successfully dragged Loki into his cage like a wild animal Tony had lost it; the pressure was too much so Tony just left.

He'd flown of the hellicarrier away from Loki.

He had no destination in mind- Pepper had flown abroad to stay safe so there was no point returning to Stark towers, before he knew it he had arrived here. In the wreckage that had once been Endo Co, the same place that Loki had tortured Emma, injecting her with serum potentially ruining her life.

Tony glanced down at the small brunette holding on to him, it was weird how close they had gotten over a period of 2 days.

"Where's your family Emma?". Tony whispered down to her.

"What family?". she said back darkly "I guess you didn't read my file huh?".

"You know me I'm more of a meet the person before you read about their dirty secrets kind of guy".

"I have no family, both my parents are dead and I have no siblings".She whispered.

"Where do you live?". He asked.

"What's with all the questions Mr. Stark?". Emma said slowly letting go of the man in the suit, sitting down on the floor. Tony sat down next to her looking off into the distance.

"I want to take you home". He said quietly not looking at her.

"No". Emma said back firmly. Turning to face Tony, her eye's fierce as they met his. "I won't let you, home for me is here now."

"I don't want you to get hurt". Tony whispered back tears in his eyes. "Loki's personally attacking you and I can see it in your eyes."

Emma looked away, aware of how close the two had become in just two days.

"What did he do to you back there?". Tony said

"It was like he was speaking to me, but he wasn't here." Emma said softly "It's like he was in my mind,".

The two sat in silenced for a while taking in the calm scenery for a moment until Emma turned to Tony suddenly aware of how much she had missed the team.

"What happened when I went?". She said her eyes full of worry. "Did anyone get hurt?". She whispered thinking of Steve and how he must have been close to the explosion.

"Do you mean is a certain living legend soldier hurt?" Tony said winking, Emma's cheeks went pink at Tony's comment.

"Shut up you know what I mean". She said looking at her feet.

"You really like this guy don't you?". Tony said seriously taking Emma's hand in his Iron one. Emma nodded looking up at Tony. "He's fine, got a bit hurt from Loki and the explosion, but nothing a little super serum wont fix".

"This is really stupid of me isn't it?". Emma said looking at Tony. "Having feelings for a hero who could get any girl in the world, I've only known him what? A day and a bit".

Tony smiled. "It's better than waiting for too long, while I worked with Pepper I think the whole time I knew deep down that she was the one for me".he said smiling. "I only had to be abducted and tortured to realise it though, now I realise how long I waisted with the wrong girls when I could have been with Pepper".

Emma leant her head on Tony's shoulder listening to him intently.

"You and Steve are perfect for each other". he whispered.

"But I'm a freak, I haven't saved the earth or anyone but myself! I'm no one, I'm not important".

"Did you know, in 900 years of time and space I haven't met anyone who wasn't important before".

Emma laughed at Tony brining tears into her eyes.

"You've got to warn me before you start quoting Doctor Who I wan't expecting it". Tony laughed helping Emma stand up against her sore legs.

The sun shone as the two of them gently moved across the rubble. Emma stood looking at Tony, smiling as she saw his big brown eye's glisten.

"Thank you Tony". She whispered, hugging him tightly.

A huge metal jet flew past the two locked in embrace landing a few metres away from them, Steve ran out expecting Emma to be hurt or in trouble, all he saw was the familiar playboy millionaire holding her tightly, whispering into her ear.

Steve's heart sunk, at the sight of the two of them together. Crushed, he stood still as Natasha and Clint walked over to check if either of them had been hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki grinned standing a few feet away from Steve Rogers, everything had turned out so well.

The Captain could not physically see Loki standing right next to him as he had used his magic to keep him invisible. Anyone who turned up at the same time as Steve would see Emma and Tony clinging onto each other smiling would assume them to be lovers, the air around Steve Rogers grew ice cold, and Loki laughed to himself.

The Avengers would be in for a shock this time.

Steve gathered himself walking slowly after the two master assassins. Emma and Tony had stopped hugging and looked shocked towards the three Avengers walking up to them.

Tony looked embarrassed as his eyes met Steve's, quickly stepping away from Emma- but there was no hiding the fact that the couple had grown close over the past few days.

"Emma good to see you again". Natasha smiled quickly typing a message to Fury. "Do you have any major injuries?". Emma slowly limped away from Tony before tripping slightly on her hurt leg, Tony quickly held onto her waist for support.

"Just my leg I think".Emma smiled softly looking towards Steve.

Quickly looking away Steve turned towards Natasha, his eye's showing no sign of friendliness.

"Natasha I think we better get back to Fury, we have a mission at hand and we really shouldn't delay". Steve walked back to the jet, before the others.

Tony watched the blonde soldier leave. This wasn't good he thought to himself, Steve basically just walked into him and Emma holding each other, and after flirting with her as a joke when they first met and with Tony's bad reputation the Captain must have got the wrong picture to what just happened with them.

Walking toward the jet Tony turned towards Natasha, still supporting Emma's weight.

"Hey, Nat I was thinking instead of going back to the Hellicarrier we could stop of at Stark towers? I need to grab a few things". Tony said to the Russian agent.

"You mean, can we delay going back to Fury because I flew off without asking?". She smiled in reply.

"Well, yeah that too, also there's enough beds for all of us to sleep in, and Emma can get proper medical treatment for her leg".

The redhead looked down at the slim brunette clutched to Tony's side. Her dark hair in tangled waves, her own pale white skin dashed with dirt from the warehouse, dry blood clung to her clothes and tainted her leg red. The women had never looked worse.

"Ok sure, we should all stay the night though-just for caution". Natasha said to Tony fiercely.

Raising his eyebrows Tony turned to lift Emma into the jet. Sitting her down on one side of the seats, Steve sat across her.

"How are you feeling Steve? I heard you got hurt".Emma whispered leaning towards Steve slightly.

Wow. Steve thought to himself, she can barely walk by herself and is drenched in blood yet she ask's if I'm okay! Steve thought sourly to himself, at least Emma could teach Stark a few things about manners.

"I'm fine". Steve said softly not looking Emma in the eye's.

Emma sat back staring at Steve's face. Had she said something wrong?

Tony walked into the jet sitting down next to Emma, Clint sat opposite him fiddling with his bow and arrow.

"How's your leg Em?". Tony said staring at the brunette.

"It's okay I think, just a cut". She said pulling back the rip in her jeans all she could see was red blood gushing out.

"Wait". Tony said moving her hands aside, taking off his iron once he gently moved the material away from the cut. Emma flinched in pain from the contact.

"Sorry, darling but that's going to need stitches". Tony said looking up at Emma. "Don't worry we can do it at Stark Towers".

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" Steve said looking worried at Tony, "I think we should get Emma to a hospital".

"No, it's fine Steve". Emma said placing a hand on his knee, flinching at the touch Steve stood up and walked to Natasha flying the jet.

"Has Fury responded to your message, Agent?". He asked her quietly.

"Sorry, Cap I've got no service; he'll probably send Agent Hill to Stark Towers to tell us what to do next".

The jet flew to the huge tower in the sky, landing perfectly on an empty roof Tony had designed for any sort of machine landing.


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting on the edge of the cool table, in Stark towers Emma felt nauseous; maybe it was from the loss of blood or the stress but she only had one thing on her mind, Steve.

Looking around Emma wondered how long it took Tony to make or buy all the brand new electrical equipment. Scraps of the iron man lay strewn across the surfaces, among screens of various computers that have yet to be released in any stores.

Tony walked in after her carrying a range of medical equipment in a metal box, a look of worry on his face, he gently pulled a chair closer to Emma sitting down next to her legs.

"Okay, how do I put this politely?". He said placing the metal box next to her. "Your going to have to take your clothes off".

Emma rolled her eye's not in the mood for sexual jokes.

"How many girls have you said that too?". She whispered sadly.

"It's up to you?, I mean realistically I only need you to take the jeans off, seeing as I need to stitch the wound, but If you want to take everything off too that's cool with me".

Emma sighed leaning down, her dark hair covering her face. Tony turned away slightly, as she pulled off her jeans.

"Miss Young?". Jarvis question Emma.

"Yes Jarvis?".

"I've been programed to offer you a change of clothes that are in the draw next to your feet, I believe there is a pair of shorts that will fit you".

"Thank you Jarvis". Emma laughed lightly, although the smile felt forced on her face.

Pulling on the small shorts Emma nudged Tony with her feet.

"You can turn around now, stupid". Tony put his hands up in defence.

"Okay, okay no need to get personal". He opened up the small metal box, pulling out a needle and solution. Emma's heart instantly sped up in her chest. Images of Loki injecting solution into her arms ran through her eye's- his smug face coming close to hers.

"No way". Emma said jumping down from the table, half falling over her own feet, knocking over a number of metal items she half ran out of the large room, limping as blood fell down her leg.

Tony sighed walking after her, running was certainly not going to help her leg.

"Em, we need to do it!". He said shouting after the young women. "Your leg is severely hurt!".

Ignoring Tony, Emma continued limping down the hallway.

"No, we don't it will heal on it's own". She shouted turning around, instantly she fell into something hard, almost being thrown to the ground before a pair of warm arms supported her falling weight from falling to the ground.

She looked up to see Steve Rogers, blushing at Emma he pulled her up helping her to her feet.

"Oh, Steve". she gasped, feeling like an idiot her face instantly glowing red.

"Are you okay?". Steve whispered looking from Emma to Tony, jealousy rising through his veins.

"I'm fine". Emma moaned rolling her eye's at Tony, glancing back at Steve.

"She's not, Steve look at her leg". Tony shouted, Steve glanced down at Emma's bare leg, ignoring the heat rising to his face Steve saw how badly the wound actually was.

"You're not fine Emma". Steve said laughing lightly, helping her walk back to Tony.

Turning towards Steve, Emma looked up to the kind man looking into his eyes.

"I can't". She whispered quietly, tears forming into her eyes. "The last time I had a needle injection, was with Loki..". she mumbled trailing off, a pained expression in her green eyes.

Steve held onto the young women, gently guiding her to the room.

"Of course you can".He said smiling, holding the door our for Emma. "You're one of the most fearless women I've met, and you won't let someone as stupid as Loki deter or hurt you any more".

Emma smiled walking past Tony with Steve, sitting on the same table as before. Tony dabbed antiseptic on the wound gently, causing a sting of pain through out Emma's leg causing her to flinch.

Tony place a hand on her knee.

"Sorry, should have warned you". He said looking up at Emma

"It's okay, that's the easy part I guess". Emma smiled glancing at Steve, his eye's laying firmly on Tony's hand on Emma's leg.

"Okay!", Tony said removing his hand from Emma taking out the needle again. Emma tensed up looking at Steve, he nodded slightly sliding his hands through hers. Gripping on tightly Emma nodded to Tony encouraging him to continue.

"Right, this is going to numb your entire leg so I will be able to stitch the wound without pain". Tony said.

The needle slid through the skin of Emma's leg quickly, causing her to wince at the memories it brought back. Leaning her weight against Steve she felt a wave of numbness surround her leg, breathing deeply she felt her eye's grow heavy.

"Hey, Tony". She said softly, "This stuff is making me even more drowsy".

Emma shut her eye's feeling sleep take over her system as black surrounded her body, she felt the warmth of Steve next to her as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Steve looked down at the sleeping brunette on the table in front of the two men. Glancing at Tony he felt confused.

"I thought you said it would only numb her leg". He raised a blond eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I say a lot of things".Tony shrugged, "Anyway it give's us a little chance to chat now doesn't it".


	15. Chapter 15

"There's not really much to talk about though is there?". Steve said bitterly turning to Tony slowly taking his eye's off the brunette on the table, his heart thumping in his chest.

"What do you mean?". Tony raised his eyebrows slowly stitching up Emma's leg, oblivious to how Steve was feeling.

Steve dragged a near by chair and sat down next to Tony, watching him work on the sleeping girl. His mind wondered back to a couple of hours earlier when he had watched Tony and Emma together, she'd looked so happy and content.

"I'm happy for you two".Steve whispered silently, running a hand through his hair.

"What?". Tony looked up, suddenly shocked at the change in atmosphere.

"I mean it was obvious how I felt about Emma, but time will heal me; I know you can make her happy,and she seemed so comfortable with you.".

"Wait, hand on a second Captain, you gotta back up a second". Tony laughed, feeling the urge to tease the blonde man in front of him.

"What do you mean?". Steve said narrowing his eyes.

"Me and Emma". Tony gestured to the sleeping women, laughing. "That's absurd, seriously dude I know I'm a ladies man and everything but I've got my mind set on some one else completely". Smiling as he pictured Pepper.

"What- but you two where hugging". Steve trailed off confused.

"Yeah, this may seem strange but two people can hug without putting a ring of the finger or anything". Tony smirked at the soldier next to him.

"But she seems so happy with you, and I could never compare to a man with so much charm". Steve stuttered looking at the ground.

"Your serious right? Wow I have to do everything myself around here don't I?". Tony said under his breath. Cleaning the new improved stitches on Emma's leg, placing a bandage around it.

Looking up at the captain he smiled slightly, how could this soldier full of heart and love be jealous of Tony.

"When was the last time you liked a women?". Tony asked staring at Steve.

"Well, the last time I felt like this was with a women named Peggy Carter..". Steve whispered

"Oh yeah, what was she like?".

"She was a strong independent women, during the war women were expected to do household jobs, such as cooking and cleaning- but not Peggy, no she had a job as an officer at the camp which I enlisted at. Peggy was present during my whole transformation. She was the first women I loved, before I went into the water we planned our first date... we were going to go dancing, hers was the last voice I heard in 1942". Steve looked up to Tony sadly, realising that it was the first time Tony had let Steve speak for a long time without interruption.

"Once I woke up in the 20th century everyone I have ever known and loved was dead gone, I was all alone. During the Avengers Initiative my sole belief and purpose was to be a solider, to serve my country, I thought that's all I have to offer this world. Everything changed when I saw Emma". Steve looked down at the slim brunette. "I will always have feelings for Peggy, but now I just wan't to do everything to make Emma happy".

"Open your eye's Steve, she feels the same way; just tell her everything you told me". Tony whispered, drinking from a bottle casually swinging his legs on the table.

"Is her leg finished now?". Steve asked looking away from Tony embarrassed.

"Yeah, as good as new". Tony said flicking through his phone.

"Did you really need to use such harsh pain killers". he said squinting at Tony.

"What?". Tony said raising his eyebrows at Steve, "I wanted to talk to you".

"Mr. Stark". Jarvis's voice surrounded the room. "I believe Miss Pott's will be arriving in half an hour".

"Thank you Jarvis, I guess that's my cue to leave". Tony said standing up. "If you will be a darling, could you lift her into the spare bedroom". Tony winked at the Captain.

Heat rushed to Steve's face immediately, slowly he reached down to carry the sleeping women into the nearest spare room, unaware of the drop in temperature as Loki watched their actions nearby, a grin on his face.

Frost clinging to the surfaces of the walls and floors. A laugh escaping from his pink lips, revenge never seemed so easy.

Everything would fall into place.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma woke under the soft sheets, in an unfamiliar dark room- panicking for a moment she ran out of the bed, wincing at her bandaged leg as she felt the aftermath of the new stitches. Why did she not remember getting into the bed?

"How are you feeling?". A voice from the door startling her causing her to jump slightly.

Pepper Pott's stood leaning by the empty door frame, a small black dress clung to her body as her orange hair fell elegantly past her shoulders.

Emma was shocked, of course she had seen Pepper's picture on the news when she had been promoted to CEO of Stark industries but in person Pepper was startlingly gorgeous.

"I-I'm much better thank you". Emma stuttered, embarrassed at staring so much a the women in front of her.

"I'm so sorry about Tony, he's a bit eccentric to say the least". Pepper smiled.

"Oh, I guess he used a stronger pain killer than he was meant to then". Emma laughed lightly gazing down at the bandage covering her thigh.

"Yeah, well he said he was just taking a huge caution." Pepper rolled her eyes. Moving inside the large room she gently turned on the lights sitting on a chair next to Emma's bed.

"I just came to offer you a room here at Stark Towers". Pepper smiled slightly at the young brunette.

"A room..?". Emma whispered slightly confused, why would Pepper and Tony want her intruding their lifestyle.

"I mean you can say no! We won't take offence, it's just that Tony said you were from the UK, and since you're working with S.H.I.E.L.D I guess you'll be spending most of your time here, and well we have all this space so you're welcome to stay". Pepper trailed off smiling nervously at Emma.

"Are you sure? I mean I'll only stay until I can get back on my feet and find somewhere more permanent". Emma said.

"Of course! Tony's told me all about you!". Pepper laughed her eye's wondering over Emma's face blushing slightly. "Do you want a tour round the house?".

"Yeah sure that would be great". Emma stopped suddenly after Pepper. "Do you know if the rest of the team are still here?". she whispered.

Pepper grinned knowingly, opening the door slowly.

"Um yeah, Agent Romanoff and Captain America are still here". She said looking at Emma's face, "and I think the rest of the Avengers group will be joining us tomorrow".

"Okay great!". Emma sighed relived that Steve had stayed, her face flushed remembering grabbing his hand for comfort when Tony had given her pain killers.

Pepper showed Emma around the huge building, telling her that she could go anywhere she liked.

The pair finally visited the living room where Tony, Steve and Natasha were sitting in. Tony sat on the sofa listening to AC/DC as he flicked through information on his phone, Natasha sat looking worriedly at her own phone as she struggled to get any signal. Finally Steve sat looking awkward as he waited for something to happen, as the two women entered Steve and Tony both looked up smiling.

"Ah Peps, you've woken up Sleeping Beauty". Tony said walking over to Pepper winking, as he put an arm around her waist. "Care to introduce me to your beautiful friend?". He said laughing slightly.

"I'm the girl that should slap you in the face for drugging me". Emma winked back rolling her eyes.

"Ah come on Ems, I was only trying to help". Tony said smiling at Steve.

"How could drugging me possibly help me in anyway?". Emma sat down next to Natasha.

"You have no idea". Tony said winking at Steve, who blushed harshly looking down at his feet.

"What's up Natasha?". Emma said looking at the concerned Agents face her usual calm exterior was shattered as the Agent's eye's were full of worry.

"I can't get a signal, I haven't heard from Director Fury or anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. since we picked you up, Loki's escaped and we're all by ourselves." Natasha said, her wide eye's glancing at Emma, Steve, Tony and Pepper.

The atmosphere in the room went ice cold, Steve stood up walking towards the two women, glancing at Tony.

"Okay, we can handle this It's not like we know Loki's going to do anything tonight. We just have to all stick together and stay in Stark Towers until Director Fury contacts us again". Steve looked at Emma, instantly calming her. "Tony you stay close to your suits in case Loki does turn up, Natasha you and I can work with Emma and Pepper to train them in case they end up on their own with no ammo; is that okay?". Steve looked at Pepper and Emma for confirmation, both of them silently nodding.

"Okay". Emma stood up next to Steve, smiling slightly "We better get going".

A storm grew outside Stark Towers, as the night sky grew cold.

Thunder boomed through the walls as rain dripped down the windows.

There was a silent agreement that Loki was going to attack, no one knew for sure but they could all feel his presence among them.

The cold air clung to their skin as they gathered into Tony's training room.

The God stood by among the training waiting. Waiting for the perfect moment to split the group up.

Waiting to kill Tony Stark.


	17. Chapter 17

The rain splashed against the windows harshly, causing the atmosphere at Stark Towers to turn ice cold.

Steve and Natasha had given Emma and Pepper the basics to defending themselves, but there wasn't really much else to do but wait.

Clint had gone to find out any information they may need from S.H.I.E.L.D, and told Natasha that he would be back in the morning. The group of people sat in Tony's living room the TV on but none of them were really watching it.

Emma sat still sighing deeply, this was going to be a long night- so far the only thing that happened was Natasha couldn't get a signal or a message from Fury, was that really so dangerous? None of them really knew if Loki was going to attack tonight, what's the worst that could happen.

Glancing towards Steve she saw that he wasn't looking at the TV but was staring out of the windows, waiting for something big to happen.

"Guy's I think I might go to bed". Emma moaned, stretching her arms and legs slightly. The only sleep she had properly gotten was when Tony had stitched her leg up, and she started to feel the aftermath of running of fumes.

Natasha looked up at the young women, thinking things through. It wasn't really fair to deny her a chance to sleep, but maybe Loki would want them to split up?

"I don't know, It's probably best if we all stick together". Natasha said slowly glancing at Steve, who nodded in agreement.

"What? Of course you can go Ems, you cant make her stay up all night!". Tony said, glaring at Natasha, who just raised her eyebrows.

Tony stood up kissing Pepper quickly.

"Look if it will make you feel better I'll be near her room anyway- I need to make some changes to my suits". Tony walked past Steve locking eyes with him nodding. "If you two let anything happen to Pepper, I will personally torment you for the rest of your lives".

"Go Tony, we'll be fine". Pepper rolled her eyes.

Tony and Emma walked out of the living room towards her room, glancing up at him she smiled.

"You know nothings going to happen tonight". She whispered shakily, trying to convince herself.

"Of course". Tony replied, not looking at her, "If you need me I'll be at the end of the hall working on my suits". He said his eye's looking sad.

"I can take care of myself". Emma replied rolling her eyes.

Entering her room she slumped down on the bed feeling sleep take over her, at least if Loki was going to attack she was going to get a few hours of sleep before.

* * *

Tony walked into his lab sighing, how was he going to get anything done with Agent Romanoff assuming Loki's going to attack tonight.

"Jarvis? You up?". Tony said clapping his hands, staring at the glass screens in front of him, nothing happened. "Jarvis. Emergency boot up 5371".

Tony frantically typed in back up numbers on his phone, finally starting up Jarvis.

Something wasn't right here, Jarvis was always on monitoring the safety of the house preparing to call for backup at any time needed.

" I believe some one has hacked into my main database trying to shut me down, I suggest you and your guests leave the tower for safety as-"

All of the computers immediately shut down before Tony's eyes, a cold chill surrounded the room as Tony saw his breath in front of him.

He quickly ran pressing emergency buttons to deploy his suits, all of them not working.

Turning around he grabbed his phone trying to call Pepper running out of the door. Before he could leave a pale hand gripped at his throat causing him to gag, lifting him of the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you". Loki grinned throwing Tony across the room, crashing him into one of his suits.

Loki slowly walked across to him smiling. "If you do anything you may regret, I will without a single hesitation kill the red head in the most painful way imaginable".

Tony coughed shaking slightly, glaring at the man in front of him. The thought of Loki touching Pepper sent a wave of rage through his body.

"Oh how easy it is to torment you fragile humans, so distracted by love". Loki walked closer to Tony.

"Love is the only thing that makes living in this world bearable when men like you continue to destroy it". Tony whispered.

"Men like me?". Loki spat raising his eyebrows, "You and I are not so different Mr Stark". he said smiling.

"Then why do you want to kill me?". Tony glared.

"Oh, well that's a different thing entirely, I came seeking revenge". Loki laughed transforming himself closer to Tony sitting down on the ground next to him. "You see, if it wasn't for you and The Mighty Avengers, you puny humans would be kneeling before me; and it seems without your precious suits, you are harmless". Loki laughed standing up in front of Tony.

Grabbing Tony by the neck again, he lifting him high into the air.

Tony gasped spluttering against the grip, his legs kicking against the wall.

Suddenly the sceptor appeared in Loki's hand, grinning he held it in front of Tony's eye's.

Tony gasped as he felt the blind pain of the sceptor stabbing through his stomach, falling to the ground a pool of blood ended up in front of his eyes. Loki smiled leaving the dying man on the floor

. Things were going right to plan he thought to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve glanced up at the famous Pepper Pott's smiling, so this was the women Tony was talking about, the one that made his eye's shine bright whenever he mentioned her.

Sitting on the large sofa in the living room Steve noticed how quiet it was, the only thing he could hear was the wind and rain beating against the side of the large glass windows, the night had grown incredibly dark as the hours had passed after the groups training session.

Natasha sat close to the door in her black all in one suit, eye's wide waiting to attack.

A slight shudder trembled through Pepper's body as she shivered silently.

"Are you all right Miss Potts?". Steve asked formally.

The pale red head looked up at Steve, eye's full of concern. Quietly she forced a small onto her face, nodding her head slowly.

"Everything's fine". Pepper said slowly, "It's just usually I can hear Tony playing AC/DC while he works on his suits". she whispered slowly, hands trembling slightly.

Natasha's head shot up as she looked at the pair talking, something wasn't right and the agent wasn't just going to sit here and wait for Loki to kill her. If he was going to attack she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I'll go check on him". Natasha said standing up fiercely. Steve stood watching the Agent start to leave.

"Are you sure Miss Romanoff? Shouldn't we all stick together". Steve said.

"It's fine, I'll be right back Captain". Soon the Agent had left the room, leaving Steve and Pepper alone.

Pepper stood up looking out the window, watching the city through the splatters of rain drops falling down the glass. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest.

This was all wrong she thought to herself, why was Tony not coming back? Looking up towards the wall her heart skipped a beat.

Jarvis was turned off.

A cold sweat ran down her back as she panicked, Jarvis was never off he was their security system. Someone must have hacked their computers and broken into their house.

Loki.

Turning towards Steve, Pepper sat down slowly trying to keep her breathing steady. They were going to have to come up with a plan, and fast.

"Steve". Pepper whispered under her breath, keeping her eye's on the door in case Loki was close to them. The soldier turned around shocked at the sudden look in Peppers eyes. "Act normal". She whispered slowly, "Loki's here.. we need to come up with a plan".

* * *

Emma stirred in bed, trying to get some sleep.

As much as she tossed and turned nothing was happening- she was to energetic to sleep, all of the adrenaline in her body was telling her to get up. A shudder went through the floors, Emma sat up straight, aware of the silence throughout the building.

This is it. Loki's attacked.

Walking through the dark room Emma felt her energy build up inside her, shining her body blue. Her hands started to shake, walking to a door had never seemed so long and daunting.

The light shone on her pale face as she hesitantly opened the door, walking towards the lab Emma's heart started pounding.

Her feet crunched on something quickly, looking down her worst fears were confirmed, broken glass. Opening the door to Tony's room of suits Emma gasped suddenly.

Blood.

Glass.

Two bodies in the room.

Loki had been and gone.

Natasha sat on the floor closest to the door, blue veins sliding up her neck; her once tan skin looked sickly grey and thin.

Her eye's lay closed on her cheeks but Emma could see the rise and fall of her chest. Natasha was still alive. Judging by her swollen hand and bruised face, Natasha hadn't gone down without a fight.

A small devise was next to her body, Emma slowly picked it up looking at the small remote quickly putting in her pocket.

Running to Tony her heart felt heavy. Tony Stark lay in a pool of blood, his eye's shut as the huge gash in his stomach ran red. Glancing down at Tony, tears formed in Emma's eyes. Loki was going to pay.

"Tony?". She whispered holding her fingers against his neck searching for a pulse. "Please. Oh God".

A few seconds passed by as Emma slumped against Tony trying to find a way to stop him bleeding, deep rich blood covering her hands and arms.

"Tony.." Emma started to cry, grabbing at Tony's shirt.

Slowly Tony opened his eye's staring at the brunette slumped in front of him, coughing slightly he moaned at the pain in his stomach.

"Hey.. Ems". He whispered softly placing a hand over hers.

"Tony, oh god I thought you were dead". Emma sobbed.

"Not yet". He whispered quietly.

"What should I do? Where's Loki?".

"You have to stop him". Tony whispered tears falling down his cheeks "Please. For me. Stop him".

"Tony.."

"Please tell Pepper I loved her, I never told her enough how much I loved her". Tony whispered. "Tell her she was the one. She was always the one for me."

"Your acting like you won't be able to tell her that yourself".

"Ems.. It's my time to go". Tony whispered.

"No. It's not. Not yet. You're going to make it Tony, don't you dare leave us".

"You can do it, you can stop Loki". Tony whispered slowly, looking down his arc reactor flickered on and off.

A huge crash sent waves of anxiety flow through Emma.

Loki was with Steve and Pepper.

"Please. go now, help Pepper and Steve, you can do it."

Tony smiled weakly at Emma blood continuously flowing on the floor.

"Be with him."

Emma planted a kiss on Tony's cheek, tears flowing down her cheek, slowly she walked away from Tony Stark; the man full of charm and hope, the man who always lightened the tension with jokes, the man who in the end put others before himself.

Tony Stark was the man who saved Earth.

* * *

**Hi! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the people reading my story and reviewing,it means a lot to me and inspires me to keep writing! I promise this story wont have a sad ending ;) Thank you all so much ****x**


	19. Chapter 19

Pepper and Steve sat deadly still on the sofa in the middle of the living room.

Steve's eyes glanced nervously at the door waiting for something to happen, the whole building shuddered for a second as Pepper glanced at Steve shaking slightly.

Steve had to think of a plan.

Natasha had left to look for Tony 20 minuets ago, in a silent agreement both Pepper and Steve knew that she would not be returning.

Loki was attacking them one by one, Steve thought back to Tony- he had asked Steve to look after Pepper, and that was what he was going to do.

His heart beat slowly in his chest, hopefully Emma had felt the tower shudder and would have got herself far away from Loki like she did last time, hopefully she was alive.

Frost clung to the floor edging it's way to the middle of the room, Steve and Pepper stood up slowly moving closer together. Steve positioned himself in front of Pepper, ready to fight. The cold air flew past his face as, the patter of raindrops was the only noise in the room.

"Don't worry Ma'am, your going to be okay". Steve whispered to Pepper, standing in front of her.

"Call me Pepper". she whispered.

"Okay.. Pepper, I will do everything I can to keep you alive". Steve turned to the slim women behind him. "For Tony". Tears formed in Peppers eyes as she nodded slowly.

The pair turned to the forming frost edging their way, the darkness overpowered the room.

"The man out of time". A voice boomed through the room, causing Pepper to gasp violently.

"Loki". Steve addressed him firmly, looking for the body of the God of Mischief. Loki was nowhere to be seen. "Come out you coward, face me now."

"Oh I'm the coward?" Loki laughed forming several feet away from Steve and Pepper, a grin on his pale face. "But I believe you are all alone? What is the threat now I have killed the man of iron, and the puny red head is on her way to greet death".

Pepper stood in front of Steve suddenly launching herself at Loki, Steve grabbed at her waist stopping her from getting any closer to Loki.

"You monster!". She screamed, struggling under Steve's grip, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Loki laughed at her, slowing walking around the room.

"Oh so it was love then?". Loki questioned the women, as she slumped under Steve's grip, slowly he let her go standing protectively in front of her again. "That was his main weakness". Loki turned toward the pair again raising an eyebrow, "I told him that if he left the lab or tried to fight back I would kill you in the most painful way imaginable". He grinned staring at Pepper. "I guess he was too naive to realise that I would kill you anyway".

"Well that's where your wrong". Steve grinned, grabbing his shield throwing it at Loki causing him to stumble backwards from shock.

Steve pulled Pepper towards the door behind the bar counter to hide until it was safe. Turning around he saw Loki was gone, Steve slowly walked to his shield picking it up off the floor.

Spinning around he saw that Loki was gone, probably invisible.

A noise from the hallway caused Steve's head to shoot up, Emma was standing in the same shorts and plain t-shirt she had worn all day a huge white bandage on her thigh covering her new stitches, her brown hair fell in soft waves down past her shoulders, her pale skin glowed in the darkness causing her huge green eyes to stand out; in any other circumstance she would have looked stunning.

The only thing horrifying was that red blood was covering her hands and arms tainting the pale white skin, her t-shirt had blood splatters dripping from it. Steve gasped looking at the slim brunette in front of him, what had Loki done?

"Steve". Emma whispered shaking slightly, "I-its Tony". She stuttered tears streaming down her face.

Steve gasped feeling Loki's hand around his throat. Emma screamed, watching Loki appear behind Steve choking him. Energy built inside her turning her hands a pale blue, Loki smiled at her behind Steve's face. Throwing him into a wall, Loki slowly walked towards Emma, laughing quietly.

"How good to see you again, Miss Young". Loki said walking towards Emma, with every step Loki took Emma moved back away from him, moving closer and closer to the wall.

"What do you want?". She whispered, shaking.

"Oh well it's only one small thing," Loki smiled at Emma backing her up against the wall. "You."

Loki placed a hand against the wall trapping Emma in, causing her heart to beat fast.

"Stop, right there". Loki turned around shocked at the voice that ordered him to stop, Pepper Potts stood opposite Loki pointing a huge gun his way, dry tears stained her face as she moved towards Loki. Behind her Steve moved from the rubble limping towards Pepper as the prepared to fight Loki.


	20. Chapter 20

It's like in that moment Emma could see and feel everything that was going to happen in slow motion.

She could see Pepper pointing her gun at Loki, as he quickly transformed closer towards her crushing the gun with his bare hands,pulling the red head towards the window by her neck. Steve frantically running towards the pair of them punching at Loki.

"Let go of her Loki". Steve shouted to the pale man in front of him.

Loki grinned, feeling the small women in his firm grasp splutter and squirm under his hand.

"A very poor choice of words," Loki threw Pepper out the window, sending glass everywhere around the room.

Steve and Emma screamed watching the red head fall through the sky. Before Steve had enough chance to jump out after him Loki had pulled the sceptor through his stomach, chanting a curse onto Steve Rogers causing him to be frozen on the ground unable to move or speak.

Killing the Avengers had been so easy now he had the same power Steve Rogers had. Everyone would turn to bow to Loki, he had everything he ever wanted.

Loki laughed walking around the room, towards Emma.

"You are all so weak,". Loki stepped towards her "At least make it a challenge".

Emma felt anger boil through her body, Loki had just killed everyone she'd ever care about or loved. Loki had killed her family, now he had to pay.

A blue light flashed through the room, coming from Emma's core. Everything about her appearance changed, her dark chocolate waves shined a metallic blue flowing around the air, her emerald green eyes turned a light blue. Power pulsed through her veins throwing her into the air, light shining around her body, tears slowly forming down her cheeks staining her eyelashes.

Emma's mind changed. She could feel the slow beat of Tony Stark's heart decelerating- stopping.

She could feel Natasha slip away, her mind and body turning comatose.

She could feel the wind fall around the body of Pepper Pott's as she fell from the window of Stark Tower.

She could feel the agony of Loki's curse on Steve his body and mind frozen on the floor.

But most of all Emma could feel the effects of her power- she could change everything.

Emma Young remembered Bruce telling her that she may be able to use her powers in other ways, but no one knew the full extent.

"We are not weak". Emma whispered her bright blue eye's landed on Loki as she hovered suspended in the air. "I- I have the power". she smiled tears slowly falling down her face.

"I have the power to bring life". Emma concentrated on Tony's lifeless body, willing him to change- feeling the ability to restart his heart.

Her blue power spreading all over his dead body, healing- changing the Iron Man's body. The wound in his stomach from Loki's sceptor healing it's self.

Tony gasped waking up on the floor of his lab, his arc reactor flickering back to life. His body laying in a pool of blood, but his wound was gone he was healed.

"I have to power to heal". Loki watched in horror as the blue light grew brighter.

Emma turned her concentration to Natasha, slowly the blue veins covering her pale body vanished her skin going back to her normal colour. Tony ran over to Natasha helping her to her feet.

"What happened?". Natasha shouted to Tony, feeling the effects in her head.

"I don't know but we need to help". The pair ran towards the living room.

"I have the power to lift magic". Emma whispered to Loki, her bright blue eyes staring at his, slowly she lifted the curse on Steve, as he got to his feet he noticed Tony and Natasha entering the room staring up at Emma in the sky.

"I have the power to rewrite time".

Everyone turned as air rushed back towards the living room, a bright light blinded everyone as Pepper was lifted back into the room, protected by the power. Tony ran towards the women on the floor holding her tight on the floor.

Agony built up in Emma's head, the power that she had just used to save her friends was destroying her, screaming out in pain her eye's landed on Steve.

Steve looked up at Emma in horror, the same thing that had saved everyone, was killing the women he loved.

"Steve.." she cried staring at the blonde man in front of her. "I just wanted to say, I-I

The women was cut off, unable to finish her statement.

A white light surrounded the room, causing everyone to hide their eye's in pain.

Loki watched in disbelief as the women with so much power- unlimited power was gone.

Nothing was left in her place.

Turning around he looked up to see a jet looming above Stark Tower, lightening struck as Thor landed a few feet away from him, glaring at his adopted brother.


	21. Chapter 21

"Loki, what have you done?". Thor stood standing opposite his brother, disappointment in his eyes.

The wind blew through the broken window of Stark towers.

Loki stood frozen to the spot as he stared at the empty space where Emma had once been. Steve walked over his face white, tears in his eyes. Tony and Pepper slowly stood up holding on to each other.

"You are telling us everything you know, or so help me God I will kill you right here right now". Natasha held a gun to Loki's head shaking slightly.

The pale God stood still and stared up towards the group of people that he had just killed.

What had the women done? She had gained more powers than anyone in Asgard, more than any of the Frost Giants. To have to ability to bring life back from death was incomparable. How could one mortal have so much control.

"I will come with you mortals". Loki whispered to Natasha bitterly, "For I have much more to learn".

"You have once again betrayed your family brother, your debt will be high; for any sort of forgiveness". Thor said, pulling Loki around allowing Natasha to handcuff him.

Thor and Natasha dragged a slightly shocked looking Loki towards, a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet that landed on top of Stark towers. All of the Avengers were required to board the hellicarrier.

* * *

"How are you feeling Tony?". Steve entered the emergency room section of S.H.I.E.L.D's hellicarrier.

He smiled at the man in front of him, the smile not fully reaching his eye's as his heart felt heavy in his chest.

"I'm alive". Tony smiled weakly at the captain. "I guess bleeding to death and being brought back to life from _magic _really takes it out on you". Tony stood up flexing his muscles lightly.

He looked at the broken man staring at him, feeling the pain of losing the one he loves.

"I'm glad to here you're all right". Steve sat awkwardly on the hospital bed looking at his feet.

His mind went back to the moment when all the pain of Loki's curse was lifted, he had felt a presence of Emma around him, healing him.

"We'll get her back, Steve". Tony said leaning against the wall directly opposite him. "She's a hero. She chose to save us all, even though it put herself in danger". Tony's hands clenched suddenly in frustration. "And we will find every damn way to get her back".

Steve's head shot up staring at Tony, his eye's full of grief.

"You saw how much agony she was in, it wasn't like last time; Emma hasn't transported herself somewhere safe. How could she?". Steve shouted. "The power she used to save us, was killing her."

Tony had never seen Steve like this, his usual cool exterior was crumbling. Everyone he had ever known and loved was dead. Now he had lost the one thing that had given his life hope and meaning. Emma.

Tony thought back to the moment when Loki had thrown Pepper out of the building. His heart felt heavy.

"Stay strong, we'll find her." The solider took deep breathes calming himself.

"I can't lose anyone else, I don't think I can handle it". Steve whispered. Slowly standing up he gave a small smile to Tony, "Thanks Tony, if you need me I'll be with Doctor Banner".

* * *

Tony watched as the solider left the hospital room. Ever since they had all been taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D to figure out how each of them were healed there had been a heavy tension in the air. Tony should have died. Running a hand through his brown hair, he felt himself relax slightly as a pale Pepper walked into the room.

Tony and Pepper had not got to full talk after the incident with Loki, and watching the red head walk towards him he felt a sense of control radiate from her.

"Toni-" Pepper began before being cut of by Tony's finger on her lips, blushing slightly.

"Pepper I'm in love with you. I always have been and I always will be". Tony spoke quietly tears forming in his eyes. "I will never forgive myself for letting him touch you, and the thought of you falling out of the tower because of me kills me inside". Tony looked away from her eyes, suddenly embarrassed; he had never been one for emotions or love, but dying had shown him everything he'd felt inside about Pepper. "I understand if you want to leave, to be somewhere safe, with someone who can protect you."

Pepper stood still, unable to speak from what she had just heard. Shaking slightly at the memory of fall down the tower, seeing the ground creep closer and closer to her face before being slowly lifter back up by a blue cloud.

Slowly Pepper moved in to kiss Tony, pulling her arms around his neck feeling his arms wrap supportively around her waist.

"I love you too". She whispered holding onto him tightly.

* * *

**Hi, okay sorry this chapter is so short after the big build up! It's my birthday tomorrow! Yay 16! So I will possibly post a small chapter later on in the day or maybe two chapters on Saturday! Thank you for everyone reading and following my story! A big thanks to AvengersGirl-LokisSpy for posting lots of reviews! It inspires me to keep on writing! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Loki stood in the same glass room as he had been in a week ago, Thor had begun with telling him that Odin had heard of Loki's wrong doings and had planted a curse on him; removing all power and magic until Loki had been forgiven by the people he had hurt.

He didn't have a chance of returning with his brother to Asgard.

He had been left alone for a couple of hours, while the mortals he had hurt went into the healing rooms.

Sitting in the glass room Loki felt something weird inside him, guilt; his whole life he had stood in Thor's shadow, but he never really wanted to hurt these mortals, he wanted respect.

The moment the small women brought life back to the people he had killed Loki actually felt relief through his veins.

"Well, fancy seeing you again". Fury stood next to the glass window peering in at Loki, smiling. Loki looked back at the man emotionless. "It seems you have no way of escape this time. How is your mortal form feeling to you".

"Weak." Loki said bitterly sitting down on the bench in his room.

"I guess you have no choice but to help us then". Fury said opening the glass cage letting Loki out.

The pale man looked questionably at him, his slim black eyebrows going up.

"Don't pretend like you don't know the Frost Giants are visiting Earth planning to attack". Fury roughly grabbed Loki by his handcuffs dragging him out of the glass cage. "I don't know or care if you were working with them before, because your working with us now".

"What if I refuse". Loki smiled slightly, entering a room containing Natasha, Clint and Maria.

"I'll persuade you". Natasha glared at the handcuffed man leaning against Clint slightly, her skin still pale from the devise Loki had used on her to knock her out. Her hand lingered next to the gun in her holder.

"I suggest you tell us everything you know, or we will leave you in this room alone with Natasha". Clint looked at Loki seriously, his jaw clenched suddenly at the thought of losing the agent leaning next to him because of Loki.

His heart sped up in his chest, Natasha meant everything to him, more than she knew.

"I will tell you everything I know". Loki replied sitting in the seat opposite from Natasha and Clint, Fury stood in the corner watching. "After Thor took me back to Asgard I was contained in my fathers palace, I was not allowed to leave the room but still Thor would try and talk sense into me and persuade me that this world was wonderful. The frost giants were furious at my attempt to control this world and failing, they came after me and took me from Asgard, as much as it might seem odd but I no longer wish to accompany the Frost Giants in their goals to rule the Earth".

"What's changed your mind? two months ago you longed to control the Earth you wanted everyone to kneel down at you". Natasha exclaimed clenching her fists.

"You tried to kill and harm four agents and one civilian yesterday, and now you've become sentimental? I don't buy it" Clint glared at Loki.

"I can't explain it". Loki trailed off looking at the pair of master assassins. "I would rather protect Asgard as a foreigner than destroy everything and be a murderer.. I've changed".

"Just tell us what the frost giants have planned". Natasha shouted.

* * *

Steve walked into the huge lab room, now he realised Bruce spent most of his time here.

Bruce looked up quickly at the Captains entrance nodding at him to come in.

Bruce was watching Natasha, Clint and Maria talking to Loki through the monitor Steve quickly joined him peering at the screen showing the pale God.

"Steve". Bruce said quietly looking at the blonde man "I have a theory".

Steve's eyes brightened immediately smiling slightly at the small man.

"I cant be certain though".

"Just tell me please doctor, I'll help you in anyway I can". Steve said sincerely.

"Well the last time she transported herself it was nearby- the location in which Loki held her captive". Steve nodded remembering the deserted location close by to the hellicarrier. "But that time Emma did not use much of her power, since she was unaware that Loki was going to attack. But back in Stark towers it was different, all of you could sense that something was not right- there was tension in the air". Steve struggled to understand all the references Bruce was making, but nodded for him to go on. "Her power must have been building up inside her, so when she finally used it to save everyone's lives it put a great amount of pressure on her mind and heart."

"How does this tell us where she is?" Steve whispered.

"Okay, when you are feeling stressed and in a great amount of pain where do you want to go?".

"You're going to have to answer this one Doctor Banner, because I just go to the gym".

"Well most normal people unlike us, would go home".


	23. Chapter 23

With Loki finally interrogated Director Fury came to the conclusion there was no point in holding him in a cell when he was harmless in his mortal form, Loki was going to help them anyway- otherwise he would spend the rest of his life as a mortal on Earth.

Everyone sat around a large circle table in S.H.I.E.L.D.S main room.

"Loki do you have any idea how soon the Frost Giants are planning to attack Earth". Fury said leaning on the table slightly staring at Loki.

"I don't know for sure, the Frost Giants rarely talked to me". Loki said glancing at Thor, "They no longer trusted me after last time and gave me strict orders to finish the job I had started on you mortals, or else they would kill me".

"So they were threatening you?" Maria whispered.

"Don't sympathise with him Agent Hill if Emma hadn't been there last night me and Pepper would be dead and Natasha and Steve would be dying, that son of a bitch gets what he deserves staying here". Tony said bitterly next to Pepper holding Loki's stare.

"Hold it Stark". Fury shouted, this wasn't the time to be fighting with Loki. "We have to find Agent Young".

"Agent?". Natasha asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Well seeing as she's save four of your lives I consider her a vital part of this team, does anyone disagree?".

"No of course not Director,". Clint said looking at the faces around the table slowly, his eye's lingered on Natasha "We owe her everything". He whispered.

Tony cleared his throat loudly bringing the attention off Clint.

Steve put his hands on the table impatient at all this time wasting.

"Excuse me everyone, but Bruce had a theory". Steve blushed lightly.

Bruce smiled slightly clearing his throat as the Avengers turned to him expectantly.

"Well, er it's just a theory but I believe she's transported herself home to England". Bruce said.

"Why?". Natasha asked.

"Because of the pressure on her mind and heart, she would send herself to her family where she had a pleasant childhood".

"But why would she want to go there? Emma told me herself that she has no family! Her home is here". Tony said looking at Bruce for answers.

"That doesn't mean she wouldn't want to go to her home town". Bruce whispered, "To get away from everything".

"Well at least it's a start". Fury said loudly turning around to all the agents in the room, "A few of you are making a trip over seas, who wants to go?"

"I'll volunteer myself Sir". Steve said to Fury quickly.

"I'll go to". Everyone turned to Tony confused, "What? we can take my jet!".

"Fine Captain, Stark and I think Barton should go too". Fury said looking at Clint, Agent Barton nodded in agreement.

* * *

The cold wind blew her hair around her shoulders.

It was very cold. Why was it so cold?

Emma opened her eye's slowly looking up she stared at the blue sky above her. It was so peaceful here, the fresh air smelt so good.

Looking around her she noticed that she was no longer in Stark Towers, hell she wasn't even in America. How did she know this? Because she was laying next to the gravestones of her mother and father, in England.

Oh God. I guess this is going to be hard to explain this to Director Fury.

A pain in her head caused her to gasp. The throbbing pain stopped her from moving or thinking, causing all of the muscles in her body to go stiff.

Her power.

She remember the feeling of saving the lives of the people she loved causing her to grow weak, destroying her mind and body.

Well this is it, Emma thought to herself. I'm going to die, next to my parents graves- how cheerful.

Squeezing her eye's shut Emma pictured everything she could have done if she didn't die.

She could have lived in Stark towers, becoming close friends with Pepper- ignoring the sexual jokes that Tony aimed her way.

She would tell Steve how she really felt, probably learn how to ride a motorbike.

She could have lived her life, doing everything she was always to afraid to do. But here she was dying in England. Miles away from Steve. Waiting to slowly die.

Blackness swallowed her up as she tried to sleep through the pain.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wow. This is really..something". Clint said to Tony walking around the huge jet floor fiddling with his bow quietly. Tony sat in one of the huge chairs with his suit on drinking whiskey out of a small glass.

"Well what can I say? I wanted the best for our team". Tony said winking at Clint. "Everything all right Barton?"

Clint turned around to face Tony suddenly, a look of concern on hid face.

"It's just hard you know? To think if Emma hadn't have been there last night, you all would be dead.." Clint said trailing off looking at his face.

"Somehow I don't think this is about me or Peps or Steve". Tony said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Clint said looking serious, "Of course it is, you know how close we've all become since the first Loki situation."

"Yeah sure man, It's just the look on your face when you heard about Agent Romanoff was the same look that Steve had with Emma, and I can guess it's the same look that I had with Pepper". Tony said softly.

"We have a job to do Stark, and I believe finding Miss Young safe and sound is more important that my relationship".

"Ha! So it is a relationship, you said it yourself!". Tony laughed at Clint, who seemed to get more annoyed by Tony than he should have been, he opened his mouth to reply to Tony, before being interrupted by Steve.

"Guys, just don't. We're nearly there and we need to work as a team, Bruce said that our best bet is to start with Emma's home village; where do you want to start out?".

"I don't know, how are we supposed to even find her? What if she wasn't even in England". Tony said.

"If Bruce thinks she's here then she's here." Steve replied coldly not ready to give up.

"Mr Stark, the jet is here, would you prefer to land or fly to the ground yourself?". Jarvis asked.

"I think we're okay landing by ourselves, what do you say Cap?"

"I'm fine parachuting". Steve said strapping his parachute around his blue suit, his hands shook slightly, what if Tony was right? And they were just chasing a theory?

"All right you ready legolas?". Tony said as his helmet covered his face as the three men walked onto the opening door of the jet, he grabbed onto Clint preparing to take off.

"Stop calling me that Stark". Clint said smiling.

* * *

Landing in an empty field had been easy, there was no one around to stare at them and the strong wind covered up any noise Tony's suit made.

Of course people would recognise the men seeing as the whole ordeal in New York had been televised around the world, so they decided to not walk through the middle of the nearest town.

Jarvis had the jet running on autopilot nearby in case they needed a quick getaway if Emma was injured. The three men looked at each other for signal on what to do now.

"So.." Tony said pulling his helmet off to look at Steve, careful not to upset the soldier "Do you want to start out at her house or something?"

"No, Emma hasn't lived here in years, she left when her father died". Steve said looking at Tony.

"How do you know all this?". Tony questioned.

"I did talk to her when she first arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D Stark,". Steve said bitterly.

"Wait back up, what did you say?". Clint interrupted the two men.

"She left England for a better life when her father died". Steve said to Clint.

"Then lets go pay our respects". Clint replied, "It's a start, we can always try other places, but don't you think she would go to the last place she visited when she was in England".

"You're right, Jarvis get me directions to the cemetery". Tony said walking away from the two men.

* * *

The three men walked for what seemed like miles, the only things they came across where a few scared looking sheep and the endless amount of grass.

"I think it may have been smarter for us to wait in the helicopter until we arrived closer to our destination". Steve said quietly.

"Wait what's that over there". Clint said pointing further into the distance.

Tony turned squinting towards the point which Clint was referring too.

He quickly flew further towards it ending up in front of a huge pair of rusty gates, closed in front of the cemetery. Huge long white trees entangled over the gates, pink petals coated the path leading up to cemetery floating in the air dreamily. You wouldn't associate this place with death Tony thought to himself, it was so peaceful so calm.

"Guys". Tony, called over to the two men running behind him, "We're here".

Steve ran in front of Tony pulling on the metal padlock desperately trying to open the gates.

"Stand back". Tony shouted and Clint and Steve, shooting at the metal lock, the two men turned to Tony in surprise. "What? I'll pay for it later".

Steve opened the rusty gates walking into the grassy cemetery, glancing at all the names on the gravestones; wincing as he saw a name of someone who was born around the same era as him.

The three men continued through the cemetery, their eyes glancing around the site before landing on the small women lying in the middle of the flower beds, her eyes closed as her dark hair blew softly over her face.

Steve ran towards Emma kneeling next to her quickly.

"Emma?" Steve asked placing his fingers on the pulse on her neck. He sighed slowly after feeling the soft pulse underneath his fingers.

"Is she.. alive?" Clint whispered to Steve, looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"She has a pulse but her eyes wont open". Steve whispered tucking her hair behind her ears, smiling slightly. "We better get her back to S.H.I.E.L.D her skin is so pale".

"The jet is landing outside the cemetery, we'll have to take her there". Tony said to Steve.

"I've got her". Steve whispered, bending down to pick Emma up walking behind the two men.

Clint called Natasha on his phone glancing back to Steve Rogers.

"Hey, Nat we've got her". Clint smiled into his phone.

"How is she?". Natasha replied.

"Not good, she has a pulse but looks really pale and hasn't regained conciousness".

"Right we'll prepare some medical service when you all return".

"Great, see you soon". Clint said.

"Bye". Natasha whispered.

"Oh, and Nat?".

"Yeah Clint?". Natasha answered slightly confused at the tone of Clint's voice.

"Stay safe". He whispered.

"Always am". she laughed "I had a great mentor".

The line went dead as Clint walked after Tony helping Steve lift Emma into the bed on Tony's jet.

Clint raised his eyebrow as he almost asked Tony why on earth he had a bed on a jet, but he realised he didn't really want to know the answer.

Loki had told S.H.I.E.L.D that the Frost Giants planned to attack Earth on Thursday, that gave them three days to get Emma back to full health and prepare to fight an army which they were very outnumbered. This was going to be tough.


	25. Chapter 25

The flight to New York was long for Steve. The pain in his chest eased up at the sight of Emma alive and safe in Tony's jet, but worry was always in the back of his mind. The frost giants were coming to Earth for vengeance they wanted the world to kneel down to them and Loki was only a pawn in their game.

Once they arrived back at S.H.I.E.L.D's hellicarrier, Emma was taken into the hospital room to rest; Bruce checked her vitals and took a sample of blood for testing.

Steve sat in the small empty chair next to her bed, gazing at the various tubes in Emma's arms. Her heart monitors beeping gently in the background. Her eyelashes lay softly on her cheeks, her chest moving slowly up and down as she slept. Steve's heart thudded in his chest, his cheeks slowly glowing pink.

Leaning forward the blonde man rested his hand on top of her's slowly leaning his head down, his blonde hair falling over his eyes.

Bruce walked into the hospital room, careful not to disturb Steve as he checked on Emma's vitals. Glancing at Steve he saw how broken the man was.

"Is there anything I can do Steve?". Bruce whispered.

Steve looked up, his blue eyes landing on the kind man standing by the opposite side of Emma's bed.

"How long do you think it'll be before she wakes up?". Steve asked.

"I cant know for sure, her body's basically on shut down since she overworked herself last time.." Bruce whispered not wanting to finish his sentence.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart beating fast.

"So.. so what you're saying is that Emma might not.."

"she might not be able to recover, resulting in a shut down of her senses". Bruce saw the confusion on Steve's face, "Basically it might result in a coma...permanent sleep".

Steve glanced back at the sleeping women in the bed below him. He pulled a loose piece of dark hair behind her ear, smiling at her peaceful face.

"Then no". Steve smiled slightly, "There's nothing you can do, but continue to check up on her". Steve looked up at the kind doctor, "Thank you so much Bruce".

"You're welcome". Bruce looked at the floor. "You know I've heard stories of people talking to patients in the same state as Emma and studies have shown that some of the patients could hear everything being said".

Steve smiled, looking up at the doctor.

"So Emma may be able to hear me?".

"Maybe. Why don't you try talking to her". Bruce smiled at the blonde soldier in front of him.

"What would I say?". Steve whispered.

"Well what would you want to say to her now?". Bruce said over is shoulder, leaving Steve alone with Emma.

Steve looked down at Emma smiling, chuckling he leant forward in his chair holding her hand again.

"This feels really stupid, If you can hear me I just want to let you know that I care so much for you". Steve swallowed, "and I'm so sorry that you ever got dragged into this mess of superheroes- you deserve better. Tony's actually been quiet for the better part of the day, I guess dying really puts things into perspective."

Steve licked his lips nervously, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't do enough to protect you, you shouldn't have had to take on Loki alone..". Steve looked up at Emma quickly. "Anyway hopefully I'm not going to bore you but I want to tell you about my life, you see it was quit a change for me to wake up in a completely different time- a completely different world, but I've learnt that things make living in this life easier, because I wasn't always like this- I'm not special, Tony was right everything special about me came out of a bottle.."

"I guess it all started in March 1942, I was in New York city with my friend called Bucky; we went to a exhibition of future technology which was show casing Howard Stark's new pieces, when I was there I once again tried to enlist in the army- this time was different though, the officer kept me longer after the physical exam I assumed that they had found out my previous enlistments. I thought I was going to jail. But instead I met a great man called Abraham Erskine, who believed in me and recruited me as part of his experiment".

* * *

Darkness. Nothing else but darkness.

Emma tried to open her eyes but nothing happened, she had no control over her body or mind. Was she dead? No wouldn't be able to think if she was dead.. would she?

Emma could feel something different, someone was close to her. Their presence did not seem harmful but pleasant, was someone beside her? Voices flowed through the darkness, two people.. far away. Did she know these voices around her?

Warmth touched her hand, frustration flowed through her, why couldn't she see the faces of the voices near her? Why couldn't she move her hand?

"Maybe. Why don't you try talking to her?". The soft voice said loudly.

"What would I say?". Emma recognised the whispering voice close to her.

Steve.

"Well what would you want to say to her now?". The other voice faded away, Emma could feel herself alone with Steve.

Emma could feel the warmth of Steve nearby.

"This feels really stupid, If you can hear me I just want to let you know that I care so much for you". Emma wished she could open her eyes and see Steve. "and I'm so sorry that you ever got dragged into this mess of superheroes- you deserve better. Tony's actually been quiet for the better part of the day, I guess dying really puts things into perspective."

Emma thought of Tony, the last time she had seen him he was dying on the floor in Stark towers. She remembered wishing with all her might to save him. Had she saved him?

"I'm sorry I didn't do enough to protect you, you shouldn't have had to take on Loki alone..anyway hopefully I'm not going to bore you but I want to tell you about my life, you see it was quit a change for me to wake up in a completely different time- a completely different world, but I've learnt that things make living in this life easier, because I wasn't always like this- I'm not special, Tony was right everything special about me came out of a bottle.."

If only he new how special he was, she thought.

"I guess it all started in March 1942, I was in New York city with my friend called Bucky; we went to a exhibition of future technology which was show casing Howard Stark's new pieces, when I was there I once again tried to enlist in the army- this time was different though, the officer kept me longer after the physical exam I assumed that they had found out my previous enlistments. I thought I was going to jail. But instead I met a great man called Abraham Erskine, who believed in me and recruited me as part of his experiment".

* * *

"All right everyone, we have signs of the Frost Giants travelling here telekinetically". Director Fury stood staring at all of the Avengers. "Which means you're all going to have to defend New York city again".

Tony sat slumped in his chair staring out off the glass door.

"Do you think we can do it". Tony said rolling his eyes. "I mean we nearly died just because of out of control kid over here". He said pointing at Loki who sat awkwardly next to Thor and Natasha who looked sadly up at Tony at the mention of his name.

"I apologise". Loki whispered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, because we're all going to forgive you like that". Tony said snapping his fingers.

"Quiet Stark, this is serious". Fury shouted. "I suggest you all head down to the busiest part of the city, you will receive orders then".

"Will you be here..?" Steve whispered.

"Yes, Agent Hill and I will stay in touch here, a range of other agents will keep an eye on any occurrences involving the Frost Giants, and Loki will be on board at all times".

Nerves built in Steve's stomach as he thought of Emma without him, but he had a job to do.

The Avengers suited up, and prepared to face their hardest challenge yet.

* * *

It had been a while since Emma had been listening to Steve, she no longer felt his presence near her.

The darkness surrounded her once more, leaving her lonely.

_Emma. _

A voice rang through her mind. A voice which once had petrified her and haunted her nightmares. But now it seemed worried rather than angry.

Loki was calling her.

"Loki?". Emma thought unable to speak.

_Emma you need to wake up. You need to help the Avengers._

"Why do you say that?". Emma thought suddenly angry "You tried to kill all of us before? What's different now? How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?".

_Things have changed. But you have to believe me. Everyone you love is in danger, they've all gone to face the Frost Giants but they have no idea what they're up against you need to help them._

"I can't open my eyes.." Emma thought frantically.

_You have the power to do so. You need to wake up now, or you'll never see the man you love again. Please they're all in danger._

Emma felt herself grow impatient. If they needed her help then they would get it.

A light blinded her eyes as she slowly forced herself awake, ignoring the feeling of pain in her head Emma turned quickly to look into the worried eyes of Loki hovering over her bed, his face showing no sign of hatred and evil. He looked different. Mortal.

"Loki.." Emma whispered afraid.

"Do not be afraid, I am not here to cause you more pain for I wish to undo my mistakes. Everyone is in grave danger and you need to help them".

"How to we get there?" Emma said sliding out of the bed.

"I have an idea.."


	26. Chapter 26

"Wait. Slow down". Emma called after Loki, who was striding down the hallways of the hellicarrier. His jet black hair sitting on his shoulders.

"We have no time to waste". Loki replied glancing at the small women over his shoulder. His blue eyes full of worry.

The pair ended up at one of the small plane jets S.H.I.E.L.D owned.

"Stop." Emma shouted grabbing Loki turning him around to face her. She was not going to be bullied by the same man who ruined her life, things were going to change; Loki needed her now so he was damn well going to respect her. "You're going to tell me why you're doing this or I won't go anywhere". Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest glaring up at the tall man, her green eyes fierce on his face.

Loki laughed slightly, his face showing no sign of evil, his pale skin glowing slightly pink.

"You are stubborn, you remind me of Thor..." Loki trailed off pained by the reminder of his brother. "Okay I believe I owe you more information Miss Young."

"You think?". Emma laughed, the pain in her head was still agonising.

"I have changed my plans. I no longer wish to rule over you mortals". Loki whispered, "I have witnessed a strange force," Emma frowned suddenly confused, what could have changed Loki's mind? "I now realise that I may be a Frost Giant, but Asgard is my home- and Thor is my brother, I should not have put the ones I love in danger.. I wish to undo my mistakes".

"Okay.." Emma whispered silently, her face growing softer.

"I do not understand?". Loki looked at Emma who remained standing still.

"Okay. I'll help you, but I don't forgive you for everything you've done Loki. I'm not sure I ever will".

Loki nodded suddenly shocked at Emma's brave words, the pair stood in silence contemplating each others words/

"We should leave now". Loki said looking at the rows of jets in front of them.

"How? I cant fly a jet". Emma whispered.

The pair stood staring at the small empty jet, neither of them knowing what to do.

"I can."

A voice behind them made them jump.

Emma turned around shocked to face the slightly anxious looking Maria Hill standing at the entrance of the door.

* * *

"What?". Emma whispered after a long awkward silence. She couldn't understand why the professional Maria would want to help her and Loki fly to battle, all S.H.I.E.L.D agents had strict orders not to allow the two of them to leave.

"I can fly you there". Maria stated staring at Emma.

"But why do you want to help us?". Emma blinked a few times.

"The mortals reasons no longer matter, we have no time to waste". Loki turned to Maria "You say you know how to fly this metal contraption?".

Maria nodded her eyes drifting from Loki to Emma quickly, not wanting to stare at the man who had caused so much destruction to Earth.

"Then let us all leave". Loki stated walking after Maria into the small black jet, Emma quickly followed trying her brown waves into a loose ponytail, strays of wavy strands framed her face.

Maria quickly sat down in the seat closing the doors behind the others. Loki sat down opposite Emma.

Tension was in the air as the jet departed, all S.H.I.E.L.D agents including Director Fury would now know about Loki leaving their containment, Emma wading into fight when she was barely healed and Maria helping the two people leave whilst disobeying orders.

The hairs on the back of Emma's neck stood up, everything seemed so surreal; the last thing she remembered was the warmth of Steve sitting next to her- everything Steve had said to her whilst she was asleep spurred her to help even more. Steve had told her everything, the good parts of his life and the bad parts of his life. He had opened up to her and she wasn't going to allow him to get hurt any more.

"So do you guys have a plan?". Maria's voice made her jump suddenly. Emma quickly turned to Loki suddenly panicking- what was she going to do? How could she help when she was so weak? Maria had all the basic fighting skills needed to defend herself but that wasn't going to be enough. Loki was in mortal form and had no magic to help himself.

"I have a few things in mind". Loki whispered.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter! I'll update soon though! :) Revising for exams and other school work has kept me pretty busy this week! I promise the next chapter's going to be much more interesting! Please review! Thank you for reading! x**


	27. Chapter 27

The sun beat down on the team as they wondered through New York City.

Director Fury had given them strict orders to evacuate as many citizens as they could before the army of Frost Giants came to attack.

Tony flew through the air before hovering over the busiest part of the city, many of the people walking past turned to stare at him some clapping and pulling out cameras.

"Everyone! You need to leave the city". Tony shouted , "Get as far away from here as you can, this is an emergency".

Natasha and Clint pushed past the crowd of people going the opposite way to them, struggling to stay calm. Panic had risen as most citizen assumed another war was going to take place again.

Goosebumps rose on Steve's skin as the temperature dropped dramatically.

The air around them started to pick up as the sky turned a deep grey colour, Thor turned to Steve confused.

"I have not summoned the lightening, I do not understand". Thor looked up at the sky swinging Mjolnir in his hand preparing to get higher in the sky.

"They're coming". Steve said squinting his eyes.

Tony flew down to stand next to the Captain, his helmet rising slightly to reveal is face.

"What do you say Cap? Have a plan?".

Steve looked up watching as various frost giants flew down from the sky, they were illuminated by a bright blue light.

"Something's not right". Steve whispered, his mind going through all the various things that the Frost Giants could have done.

Steve gasped causing Natasha and Clint to turn sharply back to face him, his eyes drifted down as all colour drained from his face.

He could faintly hear the calls of the others as his heart sped up.

Tony stood in front of the Captain pulling him sharply to look at him in the eyes.

"Steve". Tony shouted sternly causing the pale man to focus on him. Steve stared into the brown eyes of Tony as the image of Tony holding Pepper in his arms the night of Loki's attack went into his mind. "What's going on Steve?".

Tony and Pepper loved each other so much, they would give their lives for each other- that didn't matter now.

Steve looked round to face the other people staring at him.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor all stared back at him with wide eyes. All of these people had put their lives on the line to save the world.

And finally Emma. The women who had put herself in so much harm and danger to save their lives, the women who was thankfully safe in S.H.I.E.L.D, who had given her own life to bring back theirs from the dead. The women who he loved and would do anything for.

But it was all for nothing.

"We're all dead". Steve whispered to Tony.

"What? The fight hasn't even started yet! What are you saying?". Tony shouted back loosening his grip on Steve slightly. Steve turned to face Bruce.

"Bruce look at them!" Steve pointed to the blue army in the sky slowly making their way down to New York City.

"Yeah, I see Steve don't worry the other guy will help stop them.." Bruce whispered referring to the Hulk.

"No that's not what I mean!". Steve said looking back at the five people staring at him, "Look at their weapons".

Everyone turned to see the various guns and spears in the Frost Giants hands, each weapon lit up a strange bright blue.

"What does that remind you of?". Steve whispered.

"Emma.." Tony whispered.

Bruce gasped turning back to Steve.

"He's right". Bruce shouted shaking, "We can't stop them, the frost giants have enhanced the super serum that Loki used on Emma and biologically differentiated them into weapons"

"What does that mean?". Natasha shouted over the loud noise of the wind, her red hair blowing in the harsh wind. "They've made weapons? Like Fury did with the tesseract?

"No.. they don't have any weapons". Tony whispered frowning, "The Frost Giants have mutated themselves, they _are _the weapons, the guns and them are one".

The six people stood staring at one another none of them dared to say anthing. Clint slowly stood next to Natasha looking at her face intently, Natasha's hand twitched nervously near her gun.

Steve thought of the last time he had seen Emma conscious- she had done everything she could to save them. Nothing deterred her from stopping Loki.

Steve looked up sharply, his blue eyes darkened as he watched the Frost Giants gradually get closer.

"There's nothing else we can do but fight for our country- for our planet". Steve shouted his blonde hair drifted in front of his eyes, his jaw flexed with tension.

Natasha and Clint turned to each other, Clint raised his eyebrows not speaking.

"Well I'm up for it". Natasha smiled, "I'm not going down without a fight".

Clint walked forwards slowly, reaching out to touch her arm softly.

"Are you sure?". He whispered swallowing loudly.

"Of course, it's going to be fun". Natasha smiled at him reassuringly, not waiting to question his sudden burst of emotion. "We can do this together".

Steve turned to Thor and Bruce.

"I shall defend Earth". Thor boomed looking sadly at Steve, "I will protect the planet I love. For Jane".

"I'm in too". Bruce whispered

Steve turned to Tony who was still staring in the distance thinking.

"Are you ready Stark?". Steve called out. Tony looked up at Steve winking.

"I've never been more ready in my life".

* * *

"Miss Hill do you have any sort of weaponry on you?". Loki spoke fast looking at the small women flying the jet.

"Yeah, I do". Maria replied, not turning around to face Loki.

"Then once we have landed you and I will help defend this planet from the Frost Giants". Loki whispered. "Although I am in mortal form I will help defend this world, we shall enter behind the others- hopefully the Frost Giants will not see us until it's too late. We'll have to trick them into thinking we're useless and cant attack them". He said.

"Wait! What about me?". Emma spoke leaning forward towards Loki frowning, her green eyes finally meeting his.

"You shall stay hidden, if the Frost Giants realise how much power you hold they will try to enchant you with spells to use you for evil". Loki replied looking stern at Emma, "I will contact you when we need your assistance but until then you need to stay alive, if they cant use you they will do everything they can to kill you".

Emma sat back feeling useless, wasn't she the one they needed the most? How was she going to help at all if she just stayed hidden? Her hands turned to fists in frustration.

"I don't understand Loki, I thought you needed me?". Emma said to the pale man sitting opposite her. Her mind drifted to Steve who was probably fighting at they spoke.

If he was going to fight then there was nothing Loki could do from stopping her from fighting.

Loki suddenly grabbed the side of Emma's arms leaning forward gently pushing her against the wall, his body a few inches away from hers; his cold breath tickling her face. Emma held her breath shocked at the sudden close space between herself and Loki. His eyes full of sorrow, as he stared at her.

Although Emma was unsure of why Loki was doing this she no longer felt uneasy of his presence.

"Believe me Miss Young". Loki whispered tears in his eyes, "We need your assistance more than anyone's.." Loki trailed of looking down at the ground, his face staying close to hers as he shivered slightly, "But I can not allow you to get hurt so quickly in battle once we land, I need to undo my mistakes".

Loki's hands dropped as he released Emma's arms, he sat back leaning against the wall not looking her in the eyes.

Emma stayed silent, confused at the sudden outburst that Loki had just done.

He was different.

He was no longer the God that wanted the world to kneel before him or the guy who purposely injected her with super serum. No. Loki was putting his life on the line because he wanted to help.

The jet grew unsteady as the weather turned bad, wind pushed them in different directions.

"Get ready". Maria said flatly to Loki and Emma, "This is it".


	28. Chapter 28

The jet landed smoothly in an abandoned section of New York digging into the grassy pavement. The door slowly opened allowing sunlight to shine on Emma's skin. Loki slowly stood up peering out of the door, Maria silently moving from her seat to stand next to Emma

"Everything okay?". Maria whispered watching Loki slowly walk out of the jet.

Emma looked up surprised at Maria's soft tone, the women stared back at her smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine-it's just I'm so confused about why you chose to help us?". Emma stuttered looking down quickly. Maria raised her eyebrows confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Maria whispered.

"Not really. You've disobeyed a number of your orders, helped the very same 'God' that destroyed New York and wanted the world to kneel at him, and now we're basically just walking to our deaths".

Maria sat down next to Emma, linking her fingers together; her head slumped slightly.

"It's just, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew helping you was the right thing, even if it meant helping Loki".

"But we're so outnumbered".

Maria stood up suddenly, walking over to the exit of the jet stopping to look back at Emma.

"I think dying as a hero is better than living a life knowing you could have done more".

Emma looked up nodding, taking deep breathes she slowly stood up.

"I think a life without the ones you love isn't really a life at all is it?". Maria whispered looking down, before quickly following Loki.

* * *

The ground shuddered under Steve's feet as Thor summoned his lightening to cover higher grounds. The Frost Giants had made their way closer and in the distance he could see Clint and Natasha fighting the blue creatures.

A roar went through the streets of New York as the Hulk tackled the huge army of Frost Giants tackling him.

Tony stood next to Steve firing lasers at various creatures lunging at the pair of them.

Pain shot through Steve's side as a spear struck through the edge of his stomach, his whole body flung to the ground.

"Steve". Tony shouted attacking more creatures around him, quickly flying closer to help the blonde soldier to his feet.

His fingers shook with force as he slowly dragged the blue spear from his body, his teeth clenching with pain, blood slowly dripping down his side.

"Can you continue?". Tony shouted looking at Steve's bruised face.

"Why? Do I have a choice?" Steve laughed bending down to pick up his shield.

It felt like the team had been fighting for hours, New York looked bleak and dreary.

If they were going down, they would put up one hell of a fight.

* * *

A loud roar trembled through the air as Emma stepped outside of the jet, Loki turned around to face the two women his face serious. Things were bad.

"Okay we're at the outskirts of New York so the Frost Giants are probably further inward, at the most busiest part". Maria indicate behind Loki.

The hulk had been unleashed, so it meant things were going bad in New York. They needed help.

The grey clouds swarmed above the three people turning the temperature ice cold.

"Shall we proceed?". Loki whispered holding out a hand towards Maria.

"Wait! How will I know when I should come in and help". Emma rushed up towards Loki glaring.

Loki took a deep breath closing his eyes, his pale skin looking sheer in the dark light.

"Hopefully we shall not need your assistance". Loki said fiercely walking away from the small women standing close to him.

Maria glanced apologetically at Emma before running of after Loki, towards the sound of fighting.

Loki turned around sadly.

"If they find out how powerful you are, they will use you Emma. I cant let that happen". Loki shouted "Just stay safe".

In that moment Loki had never seemed so human, his eyes grew wide as he stared at Emma before running further into New York.

The sound of guns and inhuman screams echoed in the wind. Emma slumped down on the ground looking up at the sky.

Loki didn't want her to die.

He's probably just feeling guilty about ruining your life.

Emma's thoughts drifted back to Steve, when he'd been talking to her whilst she was unconscious; he had told her the story of how he had to put a plane full of bombs heading towards New York in the water, even though it meant dying and never seeing Peggy Carter again.

Knowing that he only had a few minutes left Steve had decided to put his life in danger to save everyone else's.

And that's what Emma would do. If Loki liked it or not.

Maria's words echoed through her ears.

_"I think a life without the ones you love isn't really a life at all is it?"_

Standing up Emma glanced at her surroundings. If she was going to attack she had to do it quickly, so the Frost Giants couldn't get too close to her. Her eyes landed on the perfect mode of transport.

This was going to be great Emma thought, throwing a leg over the small motorbike.

The Frost Giants wanted a war, and damn they were going to get one.

She was going to give them hell.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter! But school is crazy. Hopefully I'll have more time after my exams! Thanks for reading!x**


	29. Chapter 29

The fight continued as more Frost Giants appeared from the sky. The constant stream of battle out numbered the Avengers, and slowly they were surrounded in a circle back to back with one another.

Blood poured from the top of Natasha's head as a number of creatures aimed weapons at her face, cowering above the small women on the ground.

Tony spun around aiming a beam of power knocking out the majority of the blue soldiers off their feet, distracting the one holding a spear to Natasha's neck long enough for her to swing her legs skill fully around it's body pulling her gun to his head.

The dead creature lay limp on the ground. Natasha's shoulders heaved up and down as she breathed heavily, her body slumped on the ground.

Clint turned around lifting his arm around her body pulling her up, allowing her to lean her body weight on him.

"Look Cap, we cant continue". Clint breathed shouting over the load gun fire, watching the blonde soldier pick himself up from the ground, his blue costume stained grey from ash with blood seeking through. "They're killing us".

Steve watched as Clint looked down at Natasha, both of them covered in dry blood, the faint colour of upcoming bruises surrounded their faces.

They were all going to die here.

The Frost Giants were too strong, they had harnessed the super solider serum. It would be hard stopping them.

Steve turned to watch Thor, his strong body stumbling backwards as the Frost Giants battled together. Even using mjolnir had not done enough damage to stop the battle.

A huge roar came from the distance. The hulk was having trouble too.

Tony's suit was scuffed and battered as more and more Frost Giants threw their bodies at him.

"You're outnumbered and dying, I suggest you back down." A low voice caused everyone to tense up and turn around.

All the Frost Giant warriors backed off slightly allowing the team to talk to their leader.

Thor stood up wide eyes, walking slowly next to Steve looking up at the Frost Giant.

"Laufey". Thor boomed shouting at the glaring man. "Loki killed you in Asgard, you cannot stand before me now!".

The blue man just grinned at Thor rolling his eyes, hovering above the ground.

Steve watched the effect this Frost Giant had on Thor, his whole body trembled with anger.

"Thor, who is he?". Steve whispered dragging Thor's attention away from Laufey.

Thor's face soften as he turned towards Steve.

"Laufey was the leader of the Frost Giants, he is also Loki's blood father. Laufey convinced Loki that he was not part of Asgard, that we thought of him as monsters, he pledged war on Asgard".

Steve swallowed looking from Thor to the grinning Laufey.

Clint helped Natasha limp slowly across closer to Steve, the pair weak from the fight. Tony flew closer too lifting his helmet to take a closer look.

"Enough talk". Laufey shouted causing everyone to look up. "It's your choice, you can back down now, or fight until your weak mortal forms are dead".

Natasha glared, loosening her grip around Clint's next limping closer towards Laufey.

"We'll never back down". Natasha spat never losing eye contact with the Frost Giant.

Laufey laughed smiling at the red haired women, his eyes slowly lifted to stare at Clint standing close behind her.

"I guess you puny women have made your mind up then? So be it".

Natasha raised her eyebrow at his comments, her hand grazing the gun in her pocket.

"I'll show you puny". She whispered swinging the gun out of her pocket firing it at Laufey.

The God laughed stopping the bullet in front of him, allowing it to drop gently on the ground. Everyone watched in horror as he lifted up his spear aiming it at Natasha.

Steve turned, quickly running trying to reach Natasha in time to defend her from the blue energy leaving the spear. Knowing that he wouldn't reach her in time, Steve threw out is shield attempting to throw it to Natasha so she could protect herself.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Steve watched as the blue force came closer to Natasha, his shield not landing close enough for her to protect herself.

Faintly he could hear the screams from Clint as everyone ran closer.

Natasha span around quickly, catching eyes with Clint, before squeezing hers shut preparing herself for pain.

But pain did not come.

Someone was in front of her protecting her.

Someone had come quick enough to pick up Steve's shield protecting both of them from the blue energy.

The team watched in shock, as Loki stood towering protectively over Natasha fear on his face.

Slowly he bent down holding out a hand to help the women up. Natasha looked up in horror as she gently allowed Loki to pull her to her feet. Clint ran towards the two of them pulling Natasha by her waist away from Loki.

Loki nodded at Clint before picking up Steve's shield from the ground and walking towards Thor and Steve, the two of them too in shock to speak.

"I believe this is yours". Loki whispered quietly lifting Steve's shield up to him.

"Thank you". Steve took his shield back quickly, glancing at Thor.

"Brother" Thor whispered, "Why have you come?".

"To fight with you Thor". Loki said looking down, "To fight with my brother".

"Loki. My son". Laufey laughed holding his spear high in the air.

"Odin is my father, and after this I will return to him". Loki whispered glaring.

Laufey chuckled gazing at Thor and Loki, before flying higher into the sky; gesturing to another Frost Giant quickly.

"Yes, you'll see Odin soon. But not before you watch me take over your precious world". Laufey whispered flying away.

Loki and Thor watched as two Frost Giants took his place on the ground holding up blue tinted weapons towards them.

"Loki take care from a safer distance". Thor boomed, preparing to take on the two creatures.

Two loud booms of gun fire shot through the streets of New York as the Frost Giants fell dead on the ground. Maria Hill stood lowering her gun behind the dead corpses. Loki nodded at the women gesturing for her to come closer.

"Miss Hill and I have returned to help you in battle, there is no other way to deal with the Frost Giants". Loki turned to speak to everyone. "We have no time, the only way we can this battle is if we work together as one".

Loki walked towards Natasha and Clint helping her bandage her leg up, as Clint supported her weight.

Maria quickly stood next to Steve watching his worried expression.

"Agent Hill?". Steve whispered "I'm assuming you haven't come here by Director Fury's orders?".

"That's correct, I chose to come because I knew it's the right thing to do". Steve raised an eyebrow

"Even if it means fighting besides Loki?".

"Fighting next to a changed man is better than not fighting at all". Maria whispered

"I'm slightly confused why you chose to help us when we are so outnumbered,". Steve looked at his feet slightly embarrassed.

Maria smiled laughing lightly, causing Steve to look up at her in shock.

"Emma said the same thing".

Steve's heart started beating fast. Emma was awake, no longer trapped in a coma.

"Emma's awake? Is she safe?". Steve whispered quickly looking around for any Frost Giants.

For the moment the team where alone, expecting a new battle to start.

"She's fine, Loki helped her wake up, she wanted to fight with us- with you." Steve looked at Maria in horror, the thought of the Frost Giants harming Emma in battle terrified him.

Maria saw the look of horror on Steve's face.

"Don't worry Steve, Loki refused to allow her to come close to them". Maria whispered watching Loki, "He got pretty protective of her."

"Yeah well Loki's not the only one". Tony said interrupting Steve and Maria. "By the way, what happened to the whole agent following orders thing?". Tony asked Maria.

"Stark don't start this now, I'm doing what is right". Maria rolled her eyes,

"Never said disobeying orders was wrong". Tony winked chuckling.

The sound of Emma's screams flowed through the streets of New York.

Suddenly Steve became aware of how quiet everything had become once Laufey had left. No Frost Giants had returned, and there had been no sound of The Hulk.

Which only meant one thing.

The Frost Giants had planned everything.

Bruce Banner was dead.


	30. Chapter 30

Steve ran as fast as he could following the echoing sound of Emma's cries.

The only other sound, was the heavy pants of the team running behind him, none of them daring to speak to one another.

The path they were running along lead to an open bit of land, already destroyed by the Hulk fighting off the Frost Giants, rubble of bricks and concrete coated the ground as Steve stood frozen to the spot.

Bruce Banner's body lay limp amongst a pile of bricks, his eyes shut. His once tan skin looked greyish and pale. Emma knelt beside him wrapping her arms around the man, tears streaming down her face.

From here Steve could sense that something wasn't right.

Emma turned slowly to face the team staring at her from a distance, all of them silenced with shock.

There was no way Bruce Banner could be dead.

Steve watched as the dark haired women met his gaze, her face relaxing slightly at the sight of him. Her green eyes bright from the tears streaming down her face. Steve quickly ran towards Emma frowning slightly, everything at gone too quiet, there was no sign of any frost giants.

"What happened? Are you Okay?". Steve whispered quickly, kneeling next to Emma.

The young women shivered slowly blinking at Steve, cold tears welled in her eyes.

"I-I cant save him". Emma whispered barely audible, Steve watched as blue energy covered Emma's arms slowly making it's way to Bruce's body sinking into his heart; before disappearing. "He's dead."

Emma collapsed into Steve's arms rest her head against his chest, allowing her eyes to close for the effort of trying to save Bruce. Steve gently wrapped his arms around her slender frame, glancing at Bruce.

Bruce's body was tainted with black dust from the destroyed building, his arms outlined with faint bruises.

There was no way Bruce could have died.

Everyone knew that it was impossible to kill him, the hulk would save him every time.

A faint memory went through Steve's mind, of last time the team were in battle.

_"The cell was just-_

_"In case you needed to kill me,but you cant- I know I tried". Bruce stared sadly back at the rest of the team._

_No one dared to speak, the room which had been loud from the distant shouts of arguing grew silent. Steve remembered feeling so sad for Bruce. How had they all managed to be so selfish as to bring him into such a stressful environment._

_Steve turned to stare at Steve and Tony, until his eyes flickered to Director Fury, then Natasha and Thor; before final settling on the ground in front of his feet._

_"I got low." Bruce shrugged, "I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out". Bruce glared at the team standing silently in front of him._

_"So I moved on, I focused on helping other people- I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show- and put everyone here at risk." Bruce turned to Natasha quickly, "You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff, you want to know how I stay calm?"_

_Panic rose through Steve as he saw where this conversation was going. Directory Fury silently grasped his gun._

_"Doctor Banner". Steve calming whispered, turning Bruce's attention off the rest of the team. "Put down the scepter"_

That was the first time S.H.I.E.L.D had been out smarted. They had all fallen perfectly into Loki's trap- and they had just done it again.

Why hadn't the hulk saved Bruce? It was all going wrong, Steve held onto Emma tightly glancing towards Loki. Loki's expression mirrored Steve's. Worry.

The frost giants had planned this. They wanted to injure Natasha potentially harming one of the best members of their team. They wanted to lure Bruce away, somehow killing a man who could not be killed. But most of all, the thing that scared Steve the most- they wanted to see Emma's powers to prove to the team, how weak they all now were.

Laufey's super serum had worked.

"This is all wrong". Loki whispered standing above Steve glancing down at the pair on the floor next to Bruce's body. "This can't be right".

Emma glanced up from Steve's arms her pale skin shining in the light.

Loki caught eyes with her and swallowed. Laufey always knew about the power she held. This was his plan all along.

"Why cant I save him?". Emma whispered to Loki.

"Because of Laufey." Emma's expression turned confused but Loki continued,"He enhanced the super soldier serum, I was wrong. Laufey always knew about you Miss Young- This was his plan all along. If I'm correct then Laufey managed to use the serum to kill , and now he wants you."

Steve turned sharply to stare at Loki.

_To hell he will._

"Why does he want me now? My powers are useless". Emma whispered.

Steve slowly stood up placing an arm protectively around Emma's waist helping her get to her feet.

Although the pair had not spoken to each other since Emma was asleep, a silent bond had formed between them.

Steve would do anything to protect her. She was all he had left in the world.

"Your powers are not useless- not to them". Steve whispered.

"Precisely". The loud voice of Laufey startled the team. Tony instantly flew closer to Emma, nodding at Steve.

Thor stood standing slightly in front of Clint and Natasha, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Why would we go through the trouble of conducting a whole new solution to kill you". Laufey spoke gazing at Emma, "When we could just own you".

"Own her?" Tony shouted moving forward closer to the hovering frost giant, "You cant own her, you sick freak".

Laufey laughed glaring at Tony, before finally settling his eyes on Steve.

"She's such a pretty little thing, who knows the amount of power I could obtain with her".

"I'd like to see you try". Steve whispered slowly letting go of Emma, nodded towards Loki who quickly grabbed onto the young women.

"You cant stop us mortal, we're leaving with her; whether you like it or not".

"I have to disagree with you, we will do everything in our power to stop you from ever harming another living soul again". Steve laughed standing next to Tony.

Laufey glared at Steve, watching as Loki slowly led Emma away.

"Enough, I do not like time wasters".

"Yeah, well I don't like bullies". Steve shouted.

"Very well, prepare for battle".

* * *

**Wow. This chapter was hard to write, sorry for the slow updates. Hopefully you guys still like the story so far? Please review and give me advice (If you want Bruce to be alive ;) or anything like that) Thanks for following me! I promise the next chapter will be great, the story is coming to an end soon! Thank you all! xx**


	31. Chapter 31

"Very well, prepare for battle". Laufey's cool voice silenced everyone.

Emma watched in horror as Laufey smirked at her before lunging towards Steve, the sharp edge of his spear narrowly missing Steve's arm.

Loki's grip on her arm tightened slightly as he continued to move her as far away from Laufey as he could.

This was really going to happen.

Steve was going to put his life before her own.

The Avengers were going to fight to the end, even though half of them could barely stand.

The cool wind flowed past Emma's shoulders causing her to shiver, her heart was beating so fast it felt like a machine, adrenaline pumping through her body- it's almost like once you push past the fear the adrenaline causes you to become a completely different person.

It suddenly became clear.

The whole reason Laufey had chosen to attack Bruce on his own, using the new super weapon.

Laufey couldn't kill Emma.

If he could she would already be dead.

Which could only mean one thing.

Emma could stop Laufey.

All she needed was the one thing that could win this war.

Bruce Banner.

* * *

Loki watched as Laufey summoned more Frost Giants to battle, surrounding the team in a huge circle. Every second that passed by, put them all in more danger.

Slowly he continued to walk backwards holding Emma carefully, he needed to get her as far away from Laufey as possible. Who knows the amount of destruction Laufey could cause if he managed to get hold of a power so great.

In his mortal form Loki would not be of any use in battle against the Frost Giants.

But something dawned on him, ever since landing the jet to help the others in battle Loki had felt stronger- more powerful. Something had changed.

Loki had gained some of his power for magic.

_Thor's words rang through Loki's ears._

_"Brother, your wrong doings have endangered so many innocent lives; this time not even I can forgive you right away". Thor glared sadly at Loki, "Our father has planted a curse on you, which shall remain on you for as long as it may take"._

_Loki looked up sadly, all trace of anger in his face gone._

_"What kind of curse?". He whispered._

_"A curse of forgiveness, you will stay in mortal form without use of magic or strength until everyone who you have hurt forgives you". Thor shouted tears in his eyes. "And only then will you return home to Asgard"._

Loki glanced up at Maria suddenly, locking eyes with her.

The strong woman glanced at him sadly, her gun in her hand ready for battle.

He remembered walking with her silently, watching the Avengers talk to Laufey for the first time.

_"We'll never back down". Natasha spat never losing eye contact with the Frost Giant._

_Laufey laughed smiling at the red haired women, his eyes slowly lifted to stare at Clint standing close behind her._

_"I guess you puny women have made your mind up then? So be it"._

_Natasha raised her eyebrow at his comments, her hand grazing the gun in her pocket._

_"I'll show you puny". She whispered swinging the gun out of her pocket firing it at Laufey._

_Loki turned to Maria quickly panic in his eyes._

_"I need to do something- I cant let her die". Loki whispered quickly turning back to watch Natasha raise her gun at Laufey._

_"You care about her?". Maria whispered so quietly Loki could barely hear her._

_"I care about everyone on this planet". Loki replied sadly. "I've caused so much pain, not a day goes by where I don't wish I could change my actions"_

_The pair watched as Laufey stopped the bullet in slow motion letting it drop carefully to the ground with a thud. Laufey raised his spear aiming it towards Natasha with a grin._

_Loki watched as Steve threw his shield quickly to Natasha._

_Even though there was no way Loki could reach her in time he shut his eyes-_

_ Loki ran._

Only then did it become clear that Loki had regained his ability to transform himself in other places. All because Maria Hill forgave him. After everything Loki had done to the Earth- to her home, she had forgiven him.

Guilt dawned on Loki. Humans had not turned out to be the creatures he'd once loathed. They were calm and caring, they put each other before themselves. They forgave even the most vile beings- even him.

Loki and Emma slowly walked closer to Natasha, Clint and Maria- all three of them looking equally worried.

The frost Giant army was heading closer. The sound of Laufey's spear clashing against Steve's shield and Tony's armour sent a shudder through Emma's body. Loki held her closer to him.

"Any plans?". Clint whispered to Loki, holding onto Natasha, blood pouring from her leg.

"Unfortunately nothing yet". Loki replied watching Thor move closer to Tony and Steve. "All we can do know is try to protect this world for as long as possible".

Loki glanced down at Natasha, her face pale from blood loss her red hair matching the stains of blood on her clothes.

Clint swallowed looking at Loki, his eyes full of pain.

"She won't let me take her back". Clint whispered, "I can't watch her die here today".

"You won't have too". Loki said nodding, "As soon as the arm gets closer I'll create some sort of distraction, at the first chance you get take her away".

"I'm not leaving". Natasha whispered startling the two men, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"I guess you're not changing your mind?". Loki whispered to Natasha, who fiercely shook her head.

Loki sighed looking from Natasha to Clint.

"Okay, this might work". Loki whispered rubbing his temples in concentration. "As you know I am in mortal form and have no magic, but earlier I managed to transport myself closer to Miss Romanoff-"

"Thank you so much for saving her". Clint whispered.

"I believe the only reason I could save her is because of you all". Loki said, "You've forgiven me".

Natasha sighed slowly closing her eyes, leaning her body weight against Clint.

"Obviously I have not got all of my magic back yet, but I may be able to heal you slightly". Loki said to Natasha.

Slowly he knelt down towards Natasha, his pale hands tracing slowly over her leg.

Almost suddenly Natasha gasped opening her eyes quickly, colour flooding back into her face.

Loki stood up ducking his head slowly.

"You healed me..?". Natasha whispered quietly. Glancing from Clint to Loki, who just nodded silently at her turning around to look at the Frost Giant arm coming closer to them.

"What about you?". Clint said gripping onto Natasha.

"I'm staying as close to Emma as possible".

Emma turned to Loki aware of herself daydreaming.

"Why?".

"If Laufey tries to take you, I will do everything in my power to stop him". Loki replied blankly.

"What do we do now?". Maria asked the group turning to face the army surrounding them.

"We fight". Natasha replied, gripping her gun.

* * *

Steve gasped punching Laufey who quickly dodged his blow. Tony quickly shot a laser beam at the army of Frost Giants gathering closer to the Avengers, the buildings surrounding them were thankfully empty, the city quickly adapting to being evacuated.

Steve turned around to look for Emma, his eyes landing on the dark haired woman. Emma's eyes looked distant as she'd turned away from Loki continuously staring at Bruce's body. Heartache swept through Steve, Bruce's death had cause such a negative impact on Emma. Although she had not been attacked herself Steve still tensed up thinking of the emotional pain this put on her.

Thankfully Loki had managed to walk Emma a large distance away from Laufey.

It was so strange how different Loki was. One moment he wanted to kill all humans and now he was putting his life before theirs, willing to defend the Earth from his own species.

Pain swept through Steve's head as he was knocked to the ground.

Faintly he could hear the screams of his friends around him, dark spots covered his eyes as a warm sensation flowed down the side of his face.

Laufey had got him with the spear.

* * *

"We fight". Emma faintly heard Natasha, but her mind was else where.

There was no use fighting if they were so outnumbered.

She needed to try something different.

Whenever Bruce turned into the Hulk he had been angry, and when you get angry your heart beats fast.

The last time she'd tried to bring Bruce back Emma had aimed her energy on trying to start all his organs and heal his body.

His human body.

But the team needed the Hulk.

There was no way Emma could try her powers on Bruce's body now. Laufey was too close to him. All Emma needed was a distraction.

Turning around Emma glanced at Steve who had his back to Laufey, she quickly opened her mouth but no sound came out. It was too late.

Laufey's spear made contact with Steve's head and dark blood poured out, as his body fell to the floor.

Tony shot at Laufey causing the man to fall far away from the team.

Only then did Emma realise that she was screaming.

Her heart pounded in her chest causing all her muscles to tense up.

Emma tore her eyes off Steve's body to watch the rest of the Avengers run in front of her, gathering around Steve and next to Tony preparing to fight.

Loki had let go of Emma's body in shock.

It was the perfect moment.

So Emma ran. She ran towards Bruce's body ignoring the shouts from Loki and the movement in the corner of her eyes from Laufey.

There was no way they could win against the Frost Giants without Bruce and she world die trying to save his life.

Her muscles ached with pain as she got closer to Bruce, her heart aching at the sight of the man on the floor. Bruce did not deserve to die, and Emma wasn't about to let that happen.

The familiar blue energy coated her body as she knelt down beside Bruce, her hair flowing brightly against her shoulders.

Carefully she reached out to touch Bruce's body, gasping at the cold smooth skin. The blue energy sunk into Bruce's body immediately.

Emma could feel the emptiness of his body, but instead of trying to heal the wounds that Laufey had inflicted she started his heart beat, and raised his pulse. Causing all the blood in his body to flow faster and faster through his veins.

Bruce's body began to change.

Something clamped around her mouth and Emma was dragged away, pain striking through her as she watched the blue energy continue to transform Bruce. Faintly she could hear the distant shouts of her friends.

Laufey had got her.

It was done. The fight was over.

Laufey had walked away with the one thing he had wanted, unlimited power.

The end.

Sadness washed through Emma as she thought of Steve. The man who had continued to save her, mentally and physically. The man who had suffered so much in his life. The man she loved.

A roar silenced the teams screams.

Emma had done it.

Bruce was alive.

But at what cost? Laufey now had Emma. Which meant that things were going to get a lot tougher.

* * *

**Okay, this is a very long chapter. I really enjoyed writing it! Just to make it clear the parts written in **_italics _**are supposed to be memories/flashbacks! Please review! It lets me know you still like this story! If you have any preferences or ideas message me! :) Thank you for reading! I love you all. Again this story will be ending soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Valentines Day! (The romance will be in the next chapter, I'm uploading it as you read this!)**

**Originally I had this chapter merged with the next one, but I've decided to cut it into two to make it easier to read!**

**Keep reading for the romance ;) I know you guys want it today. xx**

* * *

"Steve! Open your eyes!".

A huge roar trembled through the ground, as a cool sensation ran through Steve's mind, as Loki tried to wake him up.

Steve's head pounded as slowly his vision began to clear, the bright sunlight burning his eyes.

Quickly sitting up Steve came face to face with Loki, his green eyes full of worry.

"We need to go". Loki screamed pulling the blonde soldier up, his pale face sheer in the sun.

The world seemed out of tune as Steve slowly clung on to Loki, glancing around at his surroundings. The ground moved beneath his feet as blood continued to dribble down his forehead. Further in the distance he could see a glimpse of Clint and Natasha firing their guns at a number of Frost Giants, their faces mirroring Loki's.

Something terrible had happened.

A flash of green caught his eye as Steve watched the Hulk destroy an army of Frost Giants.

"Where is she?". Steve screeched searching for any signs of Emma.

The ground shook beneath his feet as Steve's eye finally landed on Laufey's grinning face, his dark eye's glanced down at the struggling woman beneath his fingers.

Emma's eyes shot a panicked look at Steve as Laufey tightened his grip around her nose and mouth, a bruise slowly appearing above her eye. The small women struggled against the Frost Giant thrashing her body in the air.

Steve's swallowed holding eye contact with Emma, slowly he nodded at her; confirming their plans.

Emma could have saved herself. She could have ran away from the destruction and war of the Frost Giants. But she had done one thing- saved Bruce Banner.

The Hulk roared, throwing a number of Frost Giants to the floor.

Steve smiled at Emma, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

Slowly he let go of Loki and whistled at the Hulk catching his attention.

"Hulk". Loki screamed tears forming quickly in his eyes "Help us, please". he whispered.

The Hulk quickly turned towards Laufey narrowing his eyes at the blue Frost Giant, struggling to hold the thrashing woman in his arms. Laufey caught eyes with Steve quickly turning to his defeated army.

Steve glanced from Laufey to Emma smiling slightly, his blonde hair blowing in the wind.

They had all agreed they wouldn't go down without a fight, Laufey had chosen the wrong people to mess with. Sure they were considered 'freaks' and mutants but these people were the closest Steve had to family, and he would do anything for them.

* * *

Emma watched as the Hulk turned to Laufey, his grip on her neck tightening.

This is it.

No other chance would come. Emma had to get out of Laufey's reach or she would end up in the mist of the Hulks rampage with him

The Hulk spun around narrowing his eyes at Laufey, quickly he began running towards Laufey destroying everything in his path. Steve stood in the distance watching Emma his face pale with worry.

Emma watched Steve silently. Everything she'd never said to him flashed through her mind.

Steve smiled slightly watching the Hulk run towards Laufey, quickly he turned his whole body towards Emma smiling brightly.

"You can do this". Steve shouted running through the rubble avoiding the cars and bricks that flew in the air from the the Hulk, Emma watched in awe as Steve dodged all the Frost Giants attempts at catching him, running over cars closer to Laufey. "Please Emma, you can do this".

A weightless feeling from the pit of her stomach flew through her body as she continued to stare at Steve. The blonde soldier ran in front of Laufey staring up at the pair of them, the Hulk ran behind him gradually getting closer to Steve.

If Steve stayed in front of Laufey for much longer he would be crushed.

Everything she loved would be destroyed.

"You can do this".

Blue energy surrounded Emma quickly as she suspended herself into the air, Laufey's grip on her weakened long enough for her to escape from his hands. Suddenly everything blurred around her body, as she fell from Laufey's arms in the sky; the wind blew around her dark hair as she fell, Steve quickly catching her as the blue energy created a bubble around the pair.

Loki watched from a far holding out a hand towards Steve and Emma chanting a spell on them, transporting them immediately away from Laufey and the Hulk.

Faintly Emma could hear the sounds of destruction around her as the Hulk defeated Laufey but nothing seemed to matter any more.

The world was safe from Laufey's army.

Bruce was alive.

Steve was safe.

The Avengers had won, after being so outnumbered and disheartened, and that was all that mattered

Steve's arms tightened protectively around Emma as he glanced around their surroundings. Somehow they were safe.

Tony flew closer to Steve opening his helmet, glancing down at the small brunette slumped sleepily against Steve, her green eyes struggling to stay awake.

"Is she okay?". Tony whispered, lightly stroking Emma's arm.

Steve smiled looking up at Tony, his blue eyes shinning brightly. Loki slowly walked away from the trio.

"She's fine". Steve whispered, carefully allowing Tony to carry Emma towards the jet. "Let's go".


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter was hard to write as I'm not really good at writing romance! Hopefully it's okay though!**

**Happy Valentines Day! I love you all! xx**

* * *

"Can you tell us exactly what events occurred last week?".

Steve glanced at Tony suddenly nervous. News of the attack in New York had spread rapidly, and there was no stopping the teams overnight publicity. Tony sighed looking at Steve's panicked face.

The Avengers identities had gone world wide. Now the world wanted answers.

S.H.I.E.L.D had called for a press conference explaining the events. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony had all been asked to stand in front of the public explaining everything. Fury intended on leaving Bruce and Emma out of it- both of them needing time to heal physically and mentally.

"Look, all you need to know is that Earth is safe". Tony replied quickly taking off his sunglasses.

A blonde woman in the crowd smirked at Tony raising her eyebrows.

"You expect us to believe that we're safe, when we continue to be attacked by extraterrestrials?".

Steve narrowed his eyes, glancing at all the random faces in the crowd holding up various cameras and electrical equipment. After everything they'd done the media somehow managed to turn Laufey's attack on the Earth around and blame it on them.

"What about the _mutants_?". A random voice shouted causing Steve to tense up, "How do we know we're safe when more and more freaks join your team?".

Steve's knuckles gripped the edge of the table.

"How do you know your safe?". Steve whispered glancing at the crowd, "You don't, but if you're unhappy you can be my guest and fight against these creatures on your own." Steve stared at the audience aware of all eyes being on him.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as the room went silent.

Something about a room full of reporters had never seemed pleasant to Steve, and now he realised how much stress had been put on his shoulders the past few weeks.

Bruce and Emma where constantly in and out of the hospital wards before finally being told to rest in the newly repaired Stark Tower,which meant that Steve barely had enough time to see either of them. The loneliness had hurt him more than his injuries. One thing that pained him more than anything was seeing the people he loved hurt.

"Look what he's trying to say is-"

"What I'm trying to say is live everyday as if it was your last, don't let the fear of rejection or humiliation stop you from doing the things you want to do. Tell the people you love, that you love them. Go out and fulfil your dream. Don't let anything stop you".

His mind went back to his numerous attempts of enlisting for the war. Rejection after rejection. But that had never stopped him.

"Just don't call the very same people who saved this city mutants, it's not polite". Steve glanced at Tony before standing up and leaving the press conference.

He'd had enough of the questions. If the media wanted to blame the Avengers then they could do what they want. The only thing Steve had on his mind was the exact same thing he'd just told the press.

No more fear.

No more loneliness, now was the time to commit in everything that made him happy.

Of course he was a soldier, but there was so much more to the world than fighting- so much more of the world to see.

Steve strode out of the doors leading to the conference, not bothering to look behind him.

"Steve,". Natasha caught up with the blonde soldier quickly tapping him on the shoulder, causing the soldier to turn around in shock.

Natasha eyed the Steve, smiling slightly. Her red hair slightly orange in the ever growing sunlight. Ever since the frost Giants left Earth the weather had turned drastically better, the light sky lit up the city again.

"Sorry about that Natasha". Steve whispered smiling.

Natasha's smile grew bigger as she watched the once broken soldier's eyes light up.

"It's fine Steve, your free to go". Natasha bit her lip, glancing behind her at Clint leaning against the white wall waiting for the two to finish talking. "Thanks for everything". Natasha hugged Steve unexpectedly resting her head on the soldiers muscled shoulders, shutting her eyes tightly. "Have a great life". she whispered, letting him go quickly.

After everything he'd gone through Steve Rogers deserved a normal life.

Steve smiled watching the small red head walk back towards Clint, the both of them nodding a farewell to him. The two master assassins who had grown up not trusting anyone- in a world full of hate, had finally found each other.

Farewells were tough, so Steve decided to leave before Tony had a chance to see him. Of course they'd see each other again, but there was no need to dwell on the fact of his departure.

Steve quickly walked out of the tall building, spotting his mode of transport.

He had to tell her how he felt.

Steve Rogers had to start living his life.

* * *

"Knock, knock". Bruce said smiling at the doorway of Emma's room, the small man looked slightly tired as his pale skin started to regain it's normal colour.

Emma smiled looking up from her book. After the battle the Hulk had successfully returned back to Bruce, of course he had obtained a number of internal injuries. But after a couple of days in hospital Bruce was himself again. The shy man smiled at the door way glancing down at his broken arm in a sling.

"Bruce". Emma whispered slowly getting up from the huge double bed Tony supplied her with, "Come in, how are you feeling?". Emma eyes Bruce's harsh bruises surround his neck and face.

"I'm fine, nothing a little rest won't heal". Bruce chuckled quietly.

"Then why aren't you resting?". Emma laughed dragging a chair over, for Bruce to sit on. Bruce slumped down sighing.

"I actually wanted to talk to you for a little bit". Bruce looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Emma.

Ever since the fight, Emma had been drained of energy; by using up all of her power on Bruce she'd not had enough to heal her own body successfully, resulting in days of inhabitation in Tony's spare bedroom. Lack of human interaction had made Emma restless.

Emma squinted her eyes looking at Bruce, something had made him very uncomfortable.

"Bruce spit it out, what's wrong?". Emma whispered biting her lip.

"I just want to make sure that you wont let the whole thing with the Frost Giants affect your life, you have a chance to live a normal life- please don't limit yourself". Bruce whispered.

Wow. That came from nowhere.

After everything that had happened, even after Bruce Banner had _died- _he still wanted to help others.

"Bruce". Emma whispered, placing her hand on his, "Thank you so much, for everything."

Bruce looked up at Emma smiling.

"But please don't worry about me, I plan on living the rest of my life to the full; with the people I love". Emma glanced out of the huge glass window down at the city. "There's so much I have to see".

Emma got up slowly stretching her limps, her arms were slightly coated with bruised and ached as she moved, but other than that she'd fully recovered.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk today," Emma whispered glancing back at Bruce, it would be the first time she'd enter the real world after the battle. "Do you mind telling everyone when they get back from the conference?".

"Of course, oh by the way thanks for saving my life".

Emma walked towards the door grabbing her jacket.

"Right back at you".

The cold air stung her face as she left Stark Towers, the fresh air was nice after being cooped up in a room for a week.

The city was busy as Emma walked through the streets of New York, people mindlessly walking in all directions going on with their lives like nothing had ever happened. But it was nice. Nice to know that no matter what the world would continue to spin, people will always manage to help each other through difficult situations.

The world will always continue to spin.

Everyone being the lead of their own stories.

Emma continued to walk through the city ending up at a nearby park, the peaceful atmosphere calming her nerves.

After everything that had happened it her life, Emma had never felt so calm- so fulfilled.

Tony had insisted on her staying at Stark Towers until she had a place of her own.

S.H.I.E.L.D had offered her a job as a field agent, which allowed her free time until she had completely healed.

Slumping down on a park bench Emma sighed watching the random people walk past, when a familiar voice startled her.

"Mind if I join you?".

Emma jumped looking up at Steve, his blonde hair glowing in the sunlight. Of course they'd seen each other after the fight, but every time they'd tried to talk something interrupted them.

"Of course, sit down". Emma whispered, sideways to let Steve sit down. "How did you know I'd be here?".

Steve smiled staring at his feet, linking his fingers together.

"I kind of left the press conference early.. It wasn't really my thing."

"Really? A room full of mindless ignorant reporters, I thought that would have been your favourite place". Emma laughed sarcastically.

"If you want we can go back? I'm sure they'll let you answer a few questions". Steve smiled staring at Emma quietly.

Emma laughed tearing her eyes away from Steve to watch the passers-by once more. The cool wind caused goosebumps to appear on her arm causing ripples of shivers to go through Emma's body. Steve gently wrapped Emma in his arms warming her shoulders.

Emma sighed leaning into his body. Although neither of them had exactly talked about their feelings it seemed clear to the both of them how they felt.

A beeping sound caused Emma to jump slightly as she jumped out of her daydream, Steve smiled sweetly.

"Who is it?".

"Tony". Emma said flatly, "He wants us to hurry up, apparently something interesting's happening".

Steve frowned standing up slowly. Things that Tony found interesting weren't always good.

"Interesting?".

"It could mean anything". Emma smiled walking alongside Steve.

Steve frowned nervous, how was he supposed to tell her?

Peggy was right, he didn't know a bloody thing about women.

What if she didn't reciprocate his feelings?

What if he just created a awkward environment? Leading to him losing his friendship with Emma.

"Penny for your thoughts?". Emma smiled nudging Steve with her elbow.

Her smile reached her bright green eyes as they walked together down the green path.

"I- I was just going to say that meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm so happy you're in my life".

Emma stopped walking suddenly, and turned towards Steve quickly. The sunlight highlighting her dark hair. Steve gently reached forward to tuck a lose strand behind her ear, eyeing the blue bruise forming slightly above her green eye.

"I'll never forgive myself for letting Laufey touch you". Steve whispered tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Don't blame yourself Steve, we're all fine". Emma whispered, starting to walk ahead of Steve slowly.

Steve watched as the brunette started walking a way, her shiny hair flowing in soft waves down her shoulders.

In that moment Steve knew the truth that was hidden inside him. Steve wanted to spend the rest of his life happy, and he was only truly happy with Emma. Steve wanted to spend the rest of his life with Emma.

"I'm in love with you".


End file.
